Princess Resurrection: My Way
by RebornBlood
Summary: Just like the title says, if I owned Princess Resurrection this would be how it would go. More information inside.
1. Princess Beginning

**Hello everyone, I'm here again with another new story, and this time it's my first Princess Resurrection one, YAY!**

**Much like the title said if I owned Princess Resurrection this would be how it would go, things will be a mixture of the anime, manga, and a few other anime/manga, along with a few video games. There will also be a smart, very strong, and very loyal Hiro(That's all kind of hard to imagine as it is Hiro we're talking about and he's really weak in the anime and manga -_-)**

**The story will follow the 26 (That right?) anime episodes and then it will go I want it too. There shall also be Ocness in a few of the characters especially Hiro, and chapter one will differ a bit from episode one by Hiro **_**not **_**going to the hospital. **

**I don't own Princess Resurrection or any bits of other anime/manga that will appear in this story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_My, what a small little town._', a man thought as he overlooked Sasanagi town. But if one were to be looking at the man right now they would see a truly odd sight, in fact for anyone to really look at the man they would have to fully crane their neck back and concentrate in order to make anything out; he was, after all, a tall 6'6" and standing on the very top of one the highest trees in the little forest that surrounded the town that his one year older sister had told him about in her letter.

If one were too be able to see what it was the man was wearing they would only see a long mantle that wrapped around his whole body and had a high collar hiding the bottom half of his face from view and ending a little bit above the ankles revealing a pair of medieval knight grieves that had a metal part on them at the ankles that went backwards in a way that made it look like the grieves had wings coming off them.

The grieves also appeared to be covered in what looked like some form of clear blue crystal, he had also apparently gotten into a bad fight if the long scar running across his forehead starting at his right temple and over to the left and down the left side of his face and out of view under his high collar was of any indication.

The man also had brown hair that went down to just below his shoulder blades and was flat on the top of his head but then spiked out in the front and again in the back once it reached the base of his skull. His eyes were colored brown and were sharp, lean, and calculating along with hidden pain and sadness behind them telling of a very pain filled and bloodied past.

The man smirked underneath his high collar from his high perch, and then, much to the shock and horror of anyone of whom might havebeen watching, jumped off the top of the tree in a nose dive and when he was three fourths down the tree from his rapid descent, he did a midair summersault and landed safely on his feet in a frog like crouch and stood back up and walked in the direction of the town.

) About one and a half hours later (

"Locked?", the brown haired man mumbled in light baritone voice as he saw the lock on the gate and current boarded up state of the mansion in front of him, "I came all this way to find an old abandoned mansion and absolutely no sign of Sawawa."

The man sighed. God he loved his sister, but there were times when she was just so… so… so…

The man let out a small groan; there wasn't even a word to describe his sister at times! God it was difficult trying to put up with her the way she was now.

Sawawa had developed that damn semi-bubbly-happy-go-lucky façade to hide her real self in after… _that_ incident fifteen years ago**.(A/N: Hiro is twenty in this story and Sawawa is twenty-one, I think that's how old she is in the manga and anime, correct me if I'm wrong, I'll change it.)**

The man resisted the sudden urge to touch the long scar on his face, remembering _that _incident brought up one too many bad memories.

But then he suddenly remembered something he saw on the way here.

'_A café!'_, he thought with sudden realization, _'If Sis is anywhere in this town it'll be there!' _The man then sped off like a rocket back into the direction of the main part of town, his mantle billowing behind him only ever so slightly. And with the given distance between him and the town including the speed he was moving at it only took him a few minuets to get there and then only a few more moments for him to reach the parfait shop and then skid to a halt right in front of the doors, and after all that his heart beat wasn't erratic in the slightest.

The man then entered into the shop and looked around and low and behold he saw a girl only a year older than himself sitting in a booth, with waist length brown hair and big bright blue eyes along with a large bust and wearing the standard maid uniform, eating a parfait in the back of the shop.

"Oi! Sis!", the man said as he calmly walked over to the busty woman just as she was finishing up a parfait.

Sawawa had only come into town this morning but before she went to the mansion to start clean up for her new Ojou-sama, she had noticed this café and since café's tend to have parfaits along with her never being able to resist a good parfait she went and decided that the clean up could wait a little while.

Which was, in actuality, a good number of hours, not till she would notice of course, ahhhh… sometimes ignorance was bliss, but just as she was finishing up her latest parfait **(A/N: You know I always have wanted to know where she puts all that parfait. Her breasts maybe? What do you guys think?) **when she heard someone say, "Oi! Sis!"

Sawawa looked up from her parfait and much to her surprise she saw her younger brother.

"Hiro!", she exclaimed happily as she stood up from her seat and threw her arms around his neck making him bend over slightly, as he was four inches taller than her**(A/N: I don't really know everyone's height so please bare with me.)**, and he wrapped his own arms around her waist, his arms were covered in gauntlets that looked like they were from the same time period as his grieves, the gauntlets also had three bits of metal on the forearm below the elbow that looked like wings and they also seemed to be covered in the same kind of crystal too.

"Hey Sis." Hiro said as Sawawa hugged him, "I take it you're doing OK."

Sawawa nodded into her brother's shoulder, "Uh huh."

The two broke their hug and Hiro looked down at Sawawa. "No perverts tried grope you?", he suddenly asked with a slightly worried/murderous look in his eyes as he looked over at a few men that were seated over at the bar part of the café.

They all shrunk away from his gaze as the temperature in the café dropped about twenty degrees and one man even found enough strength to go to the bathroom to puke back out his still digesting curry.

"Hiro, be nice!", Sawawa scolded. Hiro's eyes turned back toward Sawawa… _slowly_, he never trusted any other man near his sister. His father would always tell him to keep all perverts away from his sister before he-

Hiro mentally slapped himself, now was not the time to be thinking about the past.

"Sorry.", Hiro apologized as he finally turned his gaze back on his older sister, "But you know how I am about you being around other men."

Sawawalet out a small sigh, despite her brother's heart being in the right place he could just be way to overprotective at times.

"Come on, Hiro, let's go.", Sawawa said as she led her brother out of the café.

And once they were outside the café Hiro noticed something interesting down the road.

"Sis, you go on ahead and get the mansion ready for its owner, I'll catch up.", Hiro said seemingly out of nowhere.

"Huh?", Sawawa looked over at her younger brother only to see him walking down the road in the opposite direction of the mansion. _'Always the adventurer.' _, Sawawa thought with a slight sigh,_ 'Once he sees something interesting he doesn't stop until he knows what it is.'_

The busty brunette mentally shrugged, turned around and walked toward the mansion.

As she left Hiro was still calmly walking over towards a small crowd that had gathered for some odd reason, he felt like he should go see what was going on, now he could tell this wasn't his old childhood curiosity coming back to him again, no this was him feeling more or less like he needed to go over there and see what was going on.

Once he had reached the crowd he saw a sight that he swore stopped his heart for at least a millisecond.

There was for one a little girl in a maid outfit with purple eyes and dirty blonde hair. But that's not what had his attention.

What he was looking at was the person standing next to the little girl, and said person had to be was what had to be the most beautiful girl in the history of the world.

She had bright blond hair, pale skin that looked so fragile that if one were to touch it, it would shatter into millions of tiny pieces, and blood red eyes that had a slits for pupils. She was wearing a gothic dress that was tight fitting from the waist up which showed off her nicely sized breast, black gloves and coupled with black boots, and a silver tiara on top of her head that had a red jewel embedded in the center.

'_God, since I'm staying at the same place as Sis, if this is the mistress she told me about, I think I might've just died in my sleep last night and I've gone off to heaven.'_, Hiro thought blissfully.

But then he heard something that snapped him back to reality; it sounded like the groaning of metal and then breaking. It… it came from above…

Hiro looked up and much to his horror he saw iron I-beams falling through the air… and they were going to land on top of the gorgeous blonde in front of him.

Hiro thought,_ 'SHIT!!'_, and sped off toward the girl to at least push her out of the way so that he would take the blow instead. He reached her in a half-stand, half-crouch position and he realized he had a few more moments of time than he first thought.

So he then turned his head just enough he was looking at the I-beams out of the corner of his left eye and then the white of his left eye turned gold and he mumbled, "Jaku Kujo! (Weak Destruction)", and the I-beams that were only a few inches away from his faces, froze in midair and then began to creak and groan as they were miraculously torn apart till they were little more than dust that blew away in the wind.

And he did all that with his mantle moving only the slightest bit not letting anything underneath be revealed to anyone else.

The gold in Hiro's left eye then returned to its normal color of white and he stood back up to his full height. _'Damn…'_, he thought slightly tired, _'Been awhile since I've had to do that…'_

Then he heard a voice that had to have belonged to a goddess say, "Oi."

Hiro made a 'huh' sound as he looked down in the direction of the voice and found the voice belonging to the blonde that he had just saved.

"Yes.", Hiro said to her; although calm on the outside, he was very confused on the inside, didn't she know how close she was to dieing?

"You wouldn't happen to know a Hiyorimi Sawawa, would you?", the girl asked.

"You know my sister?"

"Ah, so you're the younger brother.", the blonde said, "I'm the owner of that mansion up there on top of that large hill."

So she _was _the owner of that place, ah the tears of joy the small perverse part of Hiro cried inside of him right now would be enough to fill the Atlantic with ease. But on the outside all Hiro said was, "I see."

It was then that he caught sight of their cart's broken wheel… and all of the baggage on it.

'_Women...', _Hiro thought, _'_why _do they always have so many things?'_

Hiro then walked over the cart and grabbed the underside of the cart with his right gauntlet covered hand and lifted it up and with his other hand grabbed the bent wheel and bent it back to its original position and set the cart on the ground again.

"That should do it.", Hiro said as he turned back to the blonde girl, "Want me escort you miss…?"

"Hime.", the blonde said.

"Ah, I am Hiyorimi Hiro; would you like for me to escort you Princess Hime?", the male brunet asked with a small bow, if his only being able to see his head move forward slightly could be considered a bow.

When Hiro had called her '_Princess_' she unintentionally stiffened for a moment, given her situation she would always be on guard whenever someone who looked normal called her a princess, yet she couldn't really tell if he was human or not despite what she saw him do to those I-beams, was he sent by one of her brothers or sisters sent to kill her?

She was broken of her thoughts by a loud, "Heellllooo, your majesty, anyone home?", and the sight of Hiro waving a gauntlet covered hand in front of her face.

Hime not really expecting it jumped a miniscule amount.

"Gomen, did I startle you?", Hiro asked.

Hime gave him a small glare. "I don't get startled." she said blankly.

"Very well then, did I _scare _you?", Hiro asked, this time he asked his question in mildly teasing tone.

Hime's glare deepened, "I _don't_ get scared either."

"Of course not, my dear princess, of course not.", Hiro said as he walked into part of the cart that you were supposed to pull on.** (A/N: I don't know what that's called.)**

"Are you getting back on your throne your majesty,", Hiro said, "or do wish to walk?"

Hime's eyebrow twitched slightly, oh this guy; he was an arrogant one all right.

Hime made sure to keep her composure calm and cool like she always had it and said, "I'd much rather prefer to sit down for the travel."

"So be it.", Hiro then turned his body so that he was facing Himeand then visibly bent over which put his head in line with Hime's thighs and brought out one of his arms just enough for up to the elbow to be seen so that it was only a few inches for touching the ground.

Hime, of course, was confused and semi-interested in his odd gesture, as she raised an eyebrow asked, "What are you doing?"

And the mantle wearing man replied with, "I'm simply wishing to give her majesty a lift."

Ahhh so that's what he was doing. Hime let out a small laugh, or maybe it was a chuckle, that sounded like 'huhu' and said, "Alight then.", and stepped into his hand with onefoot and balanced on it as he lifted her up high enough so that her feet were only about five or so inches below the top of the luggage and himecalmly stepped on top of the luggage and walked over to the small throne on top as well in just two steps turned around and sat down.

"Shall we get going?", Hime asked.

"Hai.", Hiro said, and the little girl of whom said nothing up until that point only watched the exchange said, "Huga."

Then Hiro, much to his own surprise, put a little effort into pushing the loaded cart and they all started their way to the mansion leaving behind a load of slack jawed civilians that none of them really noticed.

) A Good Number of Hours Later (

"God, finally were done.", Hiro sighed as he sat himself down on the green couch that was in the mansion's lounge, it had taken them all day.

"Huga huga huga.", Flandre said, first huga sounding like Flandre was asking a question.

Hiro looked over at Hime who was drinking Earl Gray Tea that his sister had brought in earlier while sitting at the head of the table that was also in the lounge and asked, "What'd she just say?"

"She asked, 'Was carrying all that luggage was to tough for a big guy like you?'," Hime explained as she sipped her tea casually, "and then she said 'Perhaps all that height is for show and there's no muscle underneath whatever it is you wear under that mantle.' then 'Maybe you picking up the cart and pulling it earlier was some kind of trick.'"

Hiro's eyebrow started to twitch, a vein pulsed on his forehead, and the corner of his mouth started to twitch at the same as his eyebrow, underneath his mantle's high collar.

"Alright then you damn pile of scrap metal gynoid,", Hiro said as he stood up from the couch and glared at Flandre his eyebrow and mouth still twitching and the vein on his head still throbbing, "You, me, outside, _now._"

Hiro then, much to Hime's utter surprise, shock, and good bit of horror, grabbed Flandre by the hair lifted her up and threw her at the glass doors that led out to the balcony and she smashed through, sending glass everywhere out on the balcony as she kept going and landed on the ground creating a three foot by three foot crater on impact.

Hiro then walked out to the balcony edge and jumped over the railing and landed softly on the ground just as Flandre was standing back up.

And just as Hiro was about to promptly turn the little gynoid into actual scrap metal, a loud growling was heard, no not one thing was growling but several.

Hiro ,Flandre ,and Hime (who had just gotten out onto the balcony) all turned to the source of growling and found a large number of brown wolves stepping out from behind the trees that surrounded the mansion, and they all looked hungry and _pissed_.

And just to make things worse a grey furred werewolf stepped out from behind a large tree. The werewolf then looked up Hime.

'_Lobo Wildman, huh?', _Hime thought as she looked at the werewolf.

"Hime-sama!", the werewolf known as Lobo Wildman roared, "I demand that you come down here and face me in combat!"

"I don't believe the servant can demand things from their master Wildman.", Hime said calmly.

"Your majesty!", Hiro called up to Hime catching her attention, "Don't tell me that furry… _thing _is one of your _former_ servants."

Hime nodded, but was slightly confused about something. "What do you by 'former' Hiro?"

Hiro smirked behind his collar and said in an ever so very confident tone, "Because insubordination can be punishable by death in the royal kingdom, right? So hence forth I'm gonna kill this _bitch_."

'_So he _does _know.', _Hime thought only a little surprised.

"Human...", Wildman growled getting Hiro's attention, "I do not know how you know of something that you are not supposed too or how you plan on coming through with your treat, but it doesn't matter… FOR YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SHALL DIE!!!"

Wildman then pointed his clawed hand/paw in knife shape at Hiro and the wolves around him charged the brunet.

"How naïve.", Hiromumbled as he twitched his hand under his long mantle and large shards of dark blue crystal rose up from the ground and impaled most of the wolves, save for a few that were able to jump out of the way in time, that were now back standing by Wildman.

Of course Wildman was currently looking around in a panicked frenzy, there was only one person who could ever create such crystals, and that was-

"Over here tiny doggy!", Hiro called cheerfully as if a bunch of wolves didn't just get skewered in front of him.

"W-Wait, d-d-don't t-tell me you're…!", Wildman stammered, this guy couldn't possibly be-

"That's right.", Hiro said grinning in a slightly crazed way even though no on could see it, "I am the one who is awed and feared by monsters, the monster that hunts his own kind, I am Hiyorimi Hiro; I am the Suishou Kishi (Crystal Knight)!"

Hime mask of calmness she always had on was instantly replaced with total shock as Wildman began to slowly back away in fear.

'_The Suishou Kishi.', _Hime thought, _'The monster of whom hunts his own kind, he has a surprising and unnatural control over any form of crystal, and can seemingly create them out of thin air._

Her thoughts continued as she looked at Hiro, _'We all first found out about him, from one time he had walked in on a fight between over a dozen werewolves and close to the same amount of vampires and said he would kill them to exact vengeance, for what no one really knows._

'_And the only way anyone ever even found out about it was because one vampire had been able to flee the fight and inform other vampires before he died from a large crystal that had been lodged in his stomach prier to him fleeing the fight, all of the other vampires and the werewolves were found the next morning dead and incased in large crystals, and that was eight years ago, meaning he killed all of those monsters when he twelve.'_

'_And to think he was in front of me this whole time and I never noticed.'_Hime thought whimsically, her eyes were slightly out of focus; having the Suishou Kishi here was almost like a dream come true.

Unknown to everyone else Hime, in truth, held the Suishou Kishi in incredibly high regard, almost like a god. She had always admired the beauty of the crystals that the werewolves and vampires were incased in, when ever they were brought in to the royal palace so they could extract the monsters that were in them so they could be given proper funerals.

The crystals the monsters always came in were always some transparent shade of blue ranging from a blue so dark it was almost black, to a blue so light it was nearly white, but the most common shade of blue was just that: blue.

Yet it was the normal clear blue crystals that she thought was the most beautiful, there was just something about them kept catching her eye, she didn't know what it was, it was just something she couldn't really explain.

It was Hiro's voice that brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"Now now my canine friend why so scared?", the Suishou Kishi asked Wildman.

Wildman continued to slowly back away until he up against a tree. "St-Stay away!!" the werewolf cried.

"My, my, you disgrace yourself so much." Hiro stated as Wildman suddenly froze, "Have thou no honor?"

"What did you just say?", Wildman asked he flexed his paws as if getting to use them and his eyes narrowed his fear of Hiro suddenly gone.

"You heard me, you damn _mutt_.", Hiro taunted, "But incase you're somehow hard of hearing I'll repeat myself: Don't you have any honor?"

Wildman then crossed his arms over his chest in an 'X' shape and said, "My name is Lobo Wildman, son of the mighty werewolf warrior Volg Wildman, and I will avenge my fallen brethren that were slain by your hand and RESTORE MY HONOR!!!"

Wildman charged Hiro with a battle cry and threw a punch at the brunet's face, and Hiro simply tilted his head to the side slightly and Wildman's punch missed by a hair, and then Wildman let loose a flurry of raid punches Hiro moving only moving the bare minimum that he needed to in order to dodge each punch, his feat never once moving so much as even half of a hair's width. **(A/N: Which is seriously small)**

The next punch Wildman threw was with his right, but this time Hiro didn't dodge, instead he grabbed Wildman's wrist with his left hand, not letting anything past his elbow be seen, and then Hiro brought out his right arm, still letting nothing above his elbow be seen, holding what looked like a white crystal.

No, no- not white, but an incredibly light blue.

Hiro then rammed the crystal into the werewolf's chest crushing his heart, Hiro then removed his hand from Wildman's chest leaving the crystal lodged in his chest, yet no blood flowed from the wound, not blood but tiny shards of the same crystal as what Hiro rammed into Wildman's chest.

The small crystals continuously flowed out of Wildman's chest as they began to swirl around his feet as crystals grew and began encasing them in the same color of crystal that was currently being nested in the werewolf's chest.

'_What did he do?', _Hime thought, by now the flow of tiny crystals from Wildman's chest had stopped and what had flowed out were now swirling around his waist, as everything below that had been incased in near white light blue crystal as they steadily moved upward, and now his waist was being encased in the same beautiful crystal and Hiro had somehow gotten back up onto the balcony and was now standing next to Hime.

Hime for the second time around Hiro, jumped a miniscule amount in surprise and thought,_ 'When did he…'_

Then the speed the small crystals swirling around Wildman's waist suddenly increased and began to travel even faster up his body and hence forth increasing the rate his body was being encased in crystal, his abs, arms, chest, and finally his head.

'_Dieing in battle is a werewolf's greatest honor, and your's has been restored… Lobo Wildman.', _Hiro thought with respect for the now dead warrior.

He then looked at Hime who was looking at him with some interest in her eyes and… respect? Oh well, it didn't in his mind.

He then got down on one knee and bowed before Hime. "I hope the performance was to you liking princess.", Hiro said, courtesy and respect that wasn't in his voice before was perfectly clear now, "I also apologize for the disrespect I have shown you."

"Huhu, well I am most impressed with how you dealt with Wildman.", the blonde princess said, but then looked at Hiro with a raised eyebrow confusion in her eyes, "And what did you mean by 'disrespect'?"

"I acted in a way that I shouldn't have while in your presence your majesty."

"Is that so?"

"Hai, you might be surprised at this, but I have actually been looking for you princess.", the crystal user admitted.

"Oh have you now? And why is that?"

"I wish to serve you, as your knight."

Hime's eyes widened slightly, she certainly wasn't expecting him to say something like that. "You wish to serve me?" she asked.

"Hai, I am a monster that hunts and kills his own kind, I despise what I am and most other monsters.", Hiro said, "However not you, you are the princess of the royal phoenix clan, you wish to havenothing to do with the battle for the throne. It's because of that I wish to serve you; you who also did not want to be born into the world of monsters."

"So you wish to be my Immortal Soldier then?", Hime asked as a small smirk slid onto her face

"No."

Hime recoiled slightly, surprised by his answer, "You wish to serve me but do not want to be my Immortal Soldier?"

"That is correct; I do not wish to be your Immortal Soldier… _yet_."

"'Yet'?"

"There will come a time were I do serve you as your Immortal Soldier.", Hiro said in a slightly softer voice than usual, "Trust me."

Hime made a 'humph' sound and said, "Very well then, rise Suishou Kishi, my new knight."

Hiro stood back up and looked at Hime.

"Yes?", Hime said, she could tell by the look in his eyes he wanted something.

"Please, let me see your palm.", he said.

One of Hime's eyebrows rose in mild confusion, but she let him see her left palm, Hiro then took her hand in both of his two bigger ones, and then his hands started to sink into Hime's.

"What in hell?!", Hime cried out in alarm as all but from Hiro's neck up had suddenly sunk into her hand.

"Relax my master.", Hirosaid as the bottom half of his face sunk into Hime's hand, "Everything is fine."

Then the top half of Hiro's sunk into the royal princess's hand.

'_Dear god… what-?'_

"Are you all right master?", Hime heard Hiro's voice say.

"Where-?!"

"Your mind."

'_My… mind?'_, the blonde thought in confusion.

"Yes, that was an ability of mine that I call Kiseichuu (Parasite).", Hiro explained, "It allows me to enter into another's body and if it's an enemy destroy them from the inside out or if it's an ally make their skin harder than steel and converse with them in their mind."

"Damn…", Hime mumbled, "That's useful…"

"Indeed it is." and for the third time in one day Hime jumped. Hiro chuckled slightly in the back of her head.

'_Don't make me hurt you.'_

"You can't hurt me while I'm in your head master." Hiro taunted, "Or rather… you left arm."

'_What do you…'_, Hime's thought trailed off as she looked at her left arm, and her eyes widened at what she saw, her entire left arm had turned into something demonic, her skin had turned into a light blue and was scaled and over it was what looked like black armor and ended in points at the tips of her fingers giving it a clawed appearance. **(A/N: Can anyone guess what it is and what its from? Got one try. HINT: I just changed the armor's color to black.)**

"That master is a mark that signifies that I am harboring inside someone's body, it has a some special ability, but I don't know what it is, we'll have to experiment with it tomorrow. I would also recommend hiding it for now."

'_What the hell is this?!'_

"Like I said it marks the body that I am inside of from using my Kiseichuu on someone, it always appears where ever I enter into a body."

'_I don't want something like this attached to me!' _Hime shouted back at him in her mind while she glared hatefully at the… _thing _that used to be her left arm.

"Sorry. I can't get rid of it."

"What do you mean you can't get rid of it?!", Hime cried out loud without realizing it; Hiro didn't bother to say anything about it.

"You _willing _let me use Kiseichuu on you, people who willing let me use it one them I can't get out of them until hours later, only then will the mark leave."

"HOURS?!?!"

"Huga."

Hime's head snapped toward the broken glass doors (they're still on the balcony) so fast, in her head Hirowas surprised she didn't get whiplash, and as fortune would have it; there was Flandre standing in the door way looking at Hime's 'new' arm, her head tilted to the side showing that she was confused.

"Huga.", Flandre said again, seemingly asking a question.

"It's nothing Flandre.", Hime said as she put her left arm behind her back, "Just go charge yourself up for tomorrow."

Flandre said nothing as she turned around and walked off to comply with her master's orders.

"I would as advise you to get some sleep as well master.", Hiro said to her in her mind.

"I suppose I should.", Hime mumbled back to him. _'You will be out of me by morning, right?' _Hime asked the brunet through her mind as she walked out of the lounge and off towards her room.

"Yes I will, my master."

'_Good.'_

_'Maybe I should tell her we'll wake up in each other's arms... Nah! Wonder how she'll react though?'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Phew… finally, I'm done. Longest chapter for anything I've ever written ten whole pages at least!**

**OK everyone I'm done with ya, just remember to review!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Princess Destruction

**Hello everyone I'm back with chapter two of Princess Resurrection: My Way.**

**I hope you all like it!**

**I don't own Princess Resurrection.**

* * *

Warm…

That's what he felt right now, very warm…

Why… was he warm, he normally felt slightly cool, just a small little bit below the average body temperature.

So why was he this warm? He couldn't remember. Well in actuality he was at normal body temperature, but for him that was warm, given the fact that his body temperature was always a little below normal, so why?

Hiro opened his eyes a small fraction and he was momentarily blinded by the sudden intake of light on eyes from a small crack in the curtain that covered the window close to the large queen size bed…

Wait… bed? Queen sized? He hadn't slept in a decent bed in over two years! And… were these sheets silk?!

'_Where the hell…?'_, Hiro thought drowsily, not being fully awake yet, but he could was still awake enough to tell that he still was wearing all his clothing, mantle and all. He tried to get up from the bed to get look at his surroundings so he could figure out exactly where he was, key word being _tried_.

Try as he might Hirofor some odd reason could not seem to remove himself for his position on the bed, it was like something was holding him in place around his neck.

Looking to his right a little Hiro saw… breasts?!

Shocked from the fact that he was so close to a woman's chest, it took the crystal-user a moment to regain his bearings and looking up to see just who's chest he was close to.

And when he saw the person's face he thought weakly, _'I'm a dead man…'_

It was his new master's chest he was so close to and it was also her arms that were wrapped around his neck keeping him in place and preventing him from leaving the bed, he was just grateful that she was wearing a nightgown, unfortunately it was a black lace _see through_ nightgown. That didn'texactly help the situation he was in at the moment.

And so calming himself slightly, Hiro began to ever so _slowly _wiggle himself lower to get his head out of Hime's, surprisingly, strong grasp, all the while thinking, _'God, don't wake up, don't wake up…!'_

It took him the better part of fifteen minutes to get out of Hime's grip and get off the bed and get onto his feet due to the fact that he was moving so slowly.

He didn't take any time to look around and from the door and then quickly, yet quietly exited the room closing the door behind him.

'_Oh god, that was dangerous…'_, Hiro thought as he leaned against the door to his master's room, slightly scared of what might've happened if Hime had woken up before him or she had woken up while he was wiggling his way out of her arms.

All he could tell was that he might've wound up being an Immortal Soldier sooner than he first thought…

'_No, wait'_,Hiro thought, '_She wouldn't have brought me back at all.'_

Sighing the Suishou Kishi then stopped leaning on the door and walked down the hall, as Hime's room was at the very end, and after a few minuets Hiro could smell the tale tail signs of breakfast being made.

'_Smells like pancakes…'_

) About Fifteen or so Minuets Later [After an Early Breakfast] (

"A _job_?!", Hiro said disbelievingly as he looked at Sawawa like she had just grown a few extra heads, "You got me a _job_?!"

"You have to do something Hiro.", Sawawa said as she looked at Hiro across the table the two were sitting at, Hime still wasn't up yet, it was only still five-thirty A.M., "You can't just freeload here."

'_If only you knew Sis.'_, Hiro thought sadly,_ 'If only you didn't completely shut yourself off from our world… Ever since _that _happened you used to show a real smile, not the false ones you've been putting up…'_

The younger of the two siblings let a tiny sigh and asked tiredly, "So what job did you get me?"

)???(

'_I _hate_ my sister right now!!!'_, Hiro thought angrily, he was wearing a pair of black pants and a pair of brown shoes, along with a light blue polo shirt that finally allowed his face to be seen along with his well toned arms.

The long scar running down the side of his face was able to be seen to end at about the center of his chin, and speaking of his face it was sharp and angular and most of all: handsome, and on his way to where he was currently at it earned him the better part of most of the town's younger female population attention along with, much to his horror and disgust, a good number of males.

And why pray tell was Hiro not in his usual attire, you may ask? Well the answer to that was simple, it was because…

"I cannot _believe _Sawawa got me a job as a freaking _high school teacher_!!", the brunet hissed quietly to himself as he took a seat at the desk at the front of the classroom in front of the blackboard, _'I have half a mind to strangle her!'_. He took a quick glance at the clock on the wall told him it was about time for the students to be arriving, _'At least they're upper classmen.'_

It was about five minuets later that the first few kids started to come in to the class room and they all slowly started to come in after that, but after the last student came in, rather close to the bell, she the whole class looked at her and started to start talking in slightly hushed tones and looked at her with awe filled eyes, one student even whispered, "Komura-sama"; Hiro also looked at her and the moment he did warning bells flared in the back of his head.

The girl had long black hair and had red eyes a bit darker than Hime's and she was dressed in a dark sailor fuku, and she was a rather beautiful, and apparently, due the students attention towards her, very popular.

But her beauty seemed natural, _too_ natural for Hiro's likes; there was only one thing that could ever have such natural beauty and attract so much attention of so many.

'_A pure-blooded vampire.'_, Hiro thought with distain, _'Just my luck. It was when _that_ that I began to despise those blood-suckers' kind.'_

The girl quietly walked over to the only empty seat left, a seat in the middle of the row right next to a window where the sun's rays were streaming in. She looked a bit uncomfortable sitting in the sunlight.

It was then that the bell rang.

Hiro smirked as he stood up from his seat and addressed the class, "All right then you little pests, my name is Hiyorimi Hiro, you will refer to me as Hiyorimi-sensei! And remember where you're sitting at because as long as you have me as your sensei that's where you're staying!!"

Hiro took a quick glance at the vampire by the window, she didn't look all that happy to having to sit in the sunlight everyday, but hey, her discomfort was Hiro's happiness, "And one final thing: welcome to Advanced Mythology!!"

) Hime's Mansion (

"Sawawa.", Hime said from the top of the staircase in the foyer catching the attention of the busty maid that was sweeping up the ground floor of the mansion, "Where's Hiro?"

When the blonde had woken up she had felt the last bits of a lingering warmth, no more like a lingering coldness, on one side of her large bed like something, or _someone_, had left a while ago that had a low body temperature. She for some reason she had briefly thought of Hiro. Even thought he said that he'd be out of her left arm by morning the man still needed sleep, she supposed.

But when she had that thought, a small phantom blush crept onto her face from the thought of a man having slept in the same bed as her, and the fact that it the Suishou Kishi didn't really help out much. She had quickly shaken herself of those thoughts and gotten dressed and had located Sawawa so that she could ask about Hiro's whereabouts, he had said something about training in the use of that… odd arm.

"Hiro?", Sawawa said, "He's at school."

"School?", Himeasked, what would someone like Hiro need to go to school for?

"Hai! I got Hiro a job as a teacher at the local high school in town.", Sawawa said matter-of-factly, "I couldn't just let him freeload here."

'_Freeload?'_, Hime thought as molecular sized sweat drop formed on the back of her head, _'He would've been guarding me, I don't think that's freeloading.'_

"So if you need to talk to him about something, Ojou-sama, you'll have to wait until he gets back.", Sawawa said with finality.

'_Hopefully nothing will happen while Hiro's gone.'_, Hime thought.

) With Hiro [After School] (

'_Gah! All of those brats were annoying as hell!'_, Hiro thought tiredly as he walked back to his 'home'. God trying to handle a bunch of high school brats was hard work!

"I will _maul_Sawawa if given the chance here soon.", the brunet mumbled to himself.

Hiro then stopped walking and turned so he could look over his right shoulder, all he could _see_ were either people walking past him or people looking at him from looks, however what he could _sense_ was a different story.

His chocolate eyes narrowed, he may not have been able to _see _any threat but he certainly could _sense_ one, in fact it seemed to have been following him after he had left the school grounds, and the way the presence felt he could tell what it was.

'_Invisible Man… he was most likely sent to kill Master by one of her brothers.'_, the crystal-user thought, _'I need to inform my master before I get beck back so she can prepare. It may be her that the Invisible Man is after so it should be her that kills him'_

'_It's been awhile since I last used your power my red wearing friend.'_, the Suishou Kishi thought as he walked into a nearby alleyway where no onecould see him-save for the Invisible Man following him-and sat down in the lotus position, closed his eyes, and let his conscious retreat into a special part of his mind, he dubbed it his '_Guest Rooms_', _'Time to pay some old friends a visit.'_

) Hime's Mansion (

'_Shouldn't he be back by now?'_. Hime thought as she took another sip of her Earl Grey while she sat in a chair by the table in the lounge, _'Where _is _he?'_

"Master."

Hime jumped slightly at the sound of Hiro's voice in her head. She took a quick glance at her left arm to see if it had changed into that demonic looking one again. It hadn't.

"This is telepathic link my master.", Hiro explained.

'_Telepathic link?'_, Hime thought.

"Yes, I am contacting you this way to inform you to be prepared to fight."

'_To fight?'_

"Correct, the Invisible Man is currently following me, he was most likely sent by one of your brothers."

'_I see.'_, Hime responded back, _'Thank you Hiro.'_

"Anything for my master."

) Back With Hiro (

Hiro opened his eyes from his seat on the ground and looked a bit to his left and said, "Let's see if you can keep up with me you invisible freak-show."

And one moment Hiro was sitting on the ground and the next he was calmly walking out of the alleyway entrance and the Invisible Man quickly ran after him.

Hiro led him to the road at the bottom of the hill that led to Hime's mansion and stopped.

"See that mansion up there?", Hiro asked as he pointed at the barely visible mansion at the top of the hill, that's where my Master- where Hime- is at, let's havea little contest to see who gets there first, I'll give you a ten minute head start."

And after a quick moment Hiro said "You time starts now."

After about three seconds Hiro felt a small bit of air pass him on his left and then few more seconds passed and then Hiro remembered something.

"Oh that's right.", he said as he balled his right hand into a fist and put it into his left hand's palm, "I'm bad at math!"

Hiro then sped off up the hill. _'May have said ten_ minutes_ but I'm only giving the bastard ten _seconds_. Heh heh heh…'_

And within less than five seconds he had caught up to and passed the Invisible Man, the only way of telling was because Hiro could sense where the Invisible Man was at, that and Hiro's speed when he passed him made the Invisible Man fall over and kick up a small of dust from where he hit the ground.

'_Talk about slow!'_, Hiro laughed in his mind,_ 'Hopefully he'll get up there soon or else Master might either turn into a phoenix or die from some form of disease, after all she can't die from anything else as long as I'm around.'_

He then sped up even more so he could get back to his master faster, "Better help Master prepare further when I get there."

It took Hiro less than a minute to reach the front gates of the mansion and still moving at the same speed as before he, instead of _opening _the gates, he _jumped over_ them and landed in the middle of the small stone path that led up to the front door.

He then did a _normal _run **(A/N: And I mean an actual normal run) **up to the door and he calmly went inside…

Only to see his master swinging a chainsaw at him.

Hiro's eyes momentarily widened a small fraction at the site of the chainsaw heading for him, but he quickly created a thin sheet of crystal over his polo shirt that made it glisten in the light some and thankfully protected his skin from the blades on the chainsaw but sadly it didn't save the cloth on his shirt.

"_Why_ did you just try to kill me?", the brunet asked.

"I thought you were the Invisible Man.", Hime said calmly as if she weren't holding a running chainsaw or hadn't almost killed her own knight; she hadn't taken notice of the fact that he was wearing _normal _clothing and the fact the she was able to see his face for some odd reason.

"I see.", Hiro said, "Do you remember what I said about training in the use of your left arm?"

"Yes, why?"

"What better training than actual combat?", Hime's eyebrows rose up slightly in mild surprise, he wanted her to use that odd looking arm when neither of them even knew what it did?

"Know give me your hand.", Hiro instructed, Hime decided it would be better if she listened to her knight he had much more experience than she did after all. Hime extended her left arm over to Hiro and he took her hands in his two and with a quick flash of light Hiro was gone and the demonic looking arm was back again in place of her left arm.

Hime noticed that the Hiro's Kiseichuu ability went much faster than the first time and she made a small mental note to ask him about it later. But then she looked at her transformed arm.

'_This thing is horribly ugly.'_, the blonde thought.

"Come now Master, it's not _that_ bad.", Hiro spoke to her in her head.

Hime gave the arm one quick glare before she thought back to Hiro, _'When do you think he'll show up?'_

"He'll most likely wait for it to get dark first, less visibility means the easier he can move around and try to kill someone."

'_Right.'_, Hime thought as she walked off to find something to cover up her 'ugly' arm with.

) A Few Hours Later [Night Time] (

"Master! He's in the mansion!", Hiro said to Hime in her mind as he sensed the Invisible Man's presence inside the mansion.

'_About time.'_, Hime thought as she stood up from her seat in the lounge and she reached into a large vase of flowers with her right arm and pulled out a rapier sword Hime then turned to the little gynoid that was in the room with her, "Let's go Flandre."

"Huga.", the small robotic girl said as she chased after her master as she ran out of the room, in search of the Invisible Man.

'_So where is he?'_, Hime thought to Hiro.

"He's still on the main floor, close to the kitchen!", the knight said, rather grateful that they had convinced Sawawa to go out not to long ago so as to avoid her getting hurt.

It only took about a minuet for the two (three?) to reach the kitchen, and once there hime told Flandre to activate her thermal sensors to detect to the invisible assassin.

"Huga!", Flandre exclaimed.

"Master, behind you!!"

Hime spun around and wildly swung her left arm hoping to make so form of contact with her brother's assassin.

And she did hit him.

It was only a glancing blow, but it was enough, and although she couldn't see it but was somehow able to _tell_ that the Invisible Man was blown back.

The human shaped dent in the kitchen wall was also a very good indicator.

"Well done!!", Hiro applauded, "Now strike while he's still disoriented!!"

Hime wasted no time in charging the Invisible Man, sword point first. But the Invisible Man moved to get out of the way of the sword's path, but he wasn't quick enough as the sword still pierced his left at the elbow joint, and he let out a scream of pain.

Hime then balled her left hand and landed a crushing blow to the Invisible Man's stomach area even though she could only tell from the way the skin around the area she hit felt like.

She had then start feel something begin to rise from her abdomen. It wasn't anything physical like blood or bile, but something more or less spiritual. She felt the what it was in her abdomen rise into her chest and go into her left arm.

And once in her arm the bandages around it shredded apart revealing her transformed left arm but this time it was glowing blue and power wafted off of it in waves as it pulsed violently, starting out small and growing in power till the entire mansion shook.

Hime then reared her arm back and with onefinal pulse and waveof power, both far bigger then any before it, a large ethereal blue arm with black armor over the hand area appeared above Hime's own blue glowing arm. The blondethen struck the Invisible Man, who's fear could be felt with ease, her actual arm struck his chest crushing all of his ribs and the ethereal arm above it struck the Invisible Man's face crushing it flatter than pancake, killing him instantly.

Hime then dropped to one knee sweat pouring off her face as the power in her left arm receded and the large ethereal arm disappeared and her stopped glowing.

But killing the Invisible Man wasn't the only thing her arm did, as the very foundations of the mansion shook as it started to collapse around the blonde princess and the small android.

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!", Hiro yelled out to the princess from her mind.

And using the last of her strength Hime complied and crashed through the window in the kitchen that led to the outside and rolled onto the ground a few yards away from the mansion as it collapsed on top of Flandre.

And a few moments after she had stopped and rolled onto her back, a flash of light came from her left arm and when it disappeared, it had returned to normal again and Hiro was next to her.

"Are you all right?", he asked, a worried look on his face.

"Y-Yes, I'm f-fine.", Hime said in exhaustion, "W-What was that… power."

"Your arm's ability.", Hiro explained to her, "I must say, I've haven't seen an ability like that in quite some time."

'_Not since Nero.'_, he thought recalling a small bit of one of his past adventures, _'He was almost as annoying as Dante.'_

"Is that so?", Hime asked finally able to catch her breath as she slowly sat up.

It was then that Hime realized something, "Wait where's Flandre?"

"Scrap Metal is probably buried under what used to be the mansion.", the brunet said blankly, didn't really have anything against the gynoid, he just didn't like her.**(A/N: Better get used to Hiro referring to any android as Scrap metal 'cause it's gonna happen a **_**lot**_**)**

It was then that Flandre popped out from underneath a pile of rubble. "Huga.", she said.

'_Androids of the royal house.'_, Hiro thought, _'Some the most resilient artificial beings ever made.'_

"W-What happened?!"

Hiro, Hime, and Flandre all turned their heads to where the sudden voice had come from, to find Sawawa standing a little ways from them and looking at the collapsed mansion in shock.

"Um, hey Sis…", Hiro said carefully, "You, uh…, feel like camping outside tonight, heh heh heh…"

Sawawa looked at Hiro and narrowed her eyes at him as he shrunk slightly under her gaze.

"Hiro…!", she said slowly and venomously.

"I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME!!!"

"LOOK AT THE MESS I HAVE TO CLEAN UP NOW!!!"

"DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!!!"

Hime just watched in mild fascination as Sawawa walked over, grabbed Hiro and threw him over by the remains of the mansion and commenced to beat her brother into a bloody pulp and Hime briefly wondered if it be like this everyday now.

* * *

**Heh heh. Like what I did to Hiro at the end there folks?**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Also I've been re-watching the anime version of Princess Resurrection to refresh my memory a little and I don't think I'll be able to do episode 26 ('Princess Dead-Sleep' which was the DVD special) due to Hironot being an Immortal Soldier, so if anyone has any ideas for that please tell me and I might be able to make it work.**

**Thank you!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Princess Rampage

**Hey guys I'm back! I've been having all kinds of ideas for new stories lately and I haven't been able to really concentrate on my current ones because I've been thinking of these ideas of mine so much.**

**So really sorry, so here's chapter 3!**

**

* * *

**

"No.", Hiro said blankly as he looked at Flandre, "No way in hell. Do I look like a dog to you?"

"Huga.", Flandre said as she held out the bright green ball to Hiro as they stood in the foyer of the mansion, Flandre was apparently bored now that the mansion was rebuilt.

The mansion, after its total collapse, had actually only taken - surprisingly enough - less than a five minuets to rebuild after Sawawa had finished beating the shit out of her brother.

Surely some would call this a bluff, but that is not ever the case when Hiro was involved.

_Flashback_

"_Owwwwww…", Hiro moaned as Sawawa dropped him to the in bloody and beaten mess, _'I don't know how she does it but even if try to run she always seems to find a way to beat me up.'

"_So how are you all going to start rebuilding my mansion?", Hime asked as she walked up to the two siblings._

"_Huga.", Flandre said as she picked up a large chunk of debris by her and chucked it off a little bit out of the destroyed area._

_And it unfortunately landed on top of Hiro's, surprisingly enough, mostly healed body._

"_Worthless piece of _scrap metal_!", Hiro yelled at Flandre as his body was, somehow, fully healed and he was holding the debris that Flandre had thrown on him over his head, looking like a demon ready to kill, "Come on ya piece of scrap, I'll smash you into a trillion pieces!"_

"_Huga.", Flandre said as she held another large piece of debris over her head._

"_Both of you stop now!", Hime snapped at them, "Instead of fighting you should be repairing my mansion!"_

_Hiro looked at her out of the corner of his eye and after a moment he tossed the piece of debris away and said, "Hai, Master."_

_Flandre tossed her chunk of debris away as well, "Huga."_

"_Yo, Scrap metal.", Hiro said calmly, "Get out the debris would you, I'm gonna do something."_

_Flandre complied knowing he was being serious now. Once Flandre was standing next out of the debris and standing next to the others Hiro's hands were glowing blue and he started chanting in some unknown language to those present._

**"_Oh Fresais, jemak tovwed-honkasha gasafe isad wedas yainimer."_**  
(Translation: Oh Fresais, almighty time-goddess turn back the clock upon this place.)

_Hiro then thrust his glowing hands forward and a translucent blue light shot from his hands and engulfed the destroyed mansion and a large white circle appeared above the destroyed mansion high in the sky with golden symbols that were unfamiliar to everyone but Hiro and intricately made silver clock hands were connected to the center of the circle and both hands were pointed at the top where, on a normal clock, the twelve would be._

_Then the hands began to move. Slowly at first, but they built up speed. They moved counter-clockwise and continued to gain speed until they were no-more than blurs of silver over a white face and golden symbols._

_And all of the debris that once made up the large mansion slowly began to break apart into small glowing particles that rose up into the air and circled around the large odd looking clock in the same direction as the hands once, and then came back down and the moment that the first particle hit the ground inside the area of the destroyed mansion a glow slowly began to rise from it._

_And the more of the particles that went into the area where the mansion used to stand, the more the glow from the ground rose and began to on a take form. The glow itself was bright enough that the others (aside from Flandre for obvious reasons) had to close their eyes or they might've been blinded._

_And when the last glowing particle left they glow faded and in its place was the mansion fully intact, not even the smallest sliver of wood was out of place. The clock had also disappeared as had the blue glow around Hiro's hands._

_Hime and Sawawa, of course, could only both say one thing: "Whoa…"_** (A/N: Not very Hime-like now was that? Just goes to show you that a man making a destroyed mansion turn back into an unmarked one is NOT an everyday occurrence.^_^)**

"_I suppose that would be one's first opinion of such a thing as that.", Hiro mumbled to himself, _'Mine was: 'Interesting', though.'

'If only you could see me have done such a perfect chant to Fresais, Midara-sensei.', _Hiro thought as memories of his old teacher came back to him for a few short moments, "Well I'm not sure about the rest of you, but I'm going off to bed, I'm beat; see you all in the morning."_

'Beat?'_, Hime thought, _'There's no way in hell you're tired, _I_ did all the fighting.'

_Flashback End_

"The answer is still no.", Hiro said with finality, "Besides, I need to go get ready to leave for my job anyway. If you want something to play fetch with, go find some stray half-dead mutt to play with."

Hiro then turned on his heel and walked off back to his room to go change and get ready for the school day.

'_Annoying androids.'_, Hiro thought, _'They're _nothing _compared to pure flesh and blood.'_

Flandre just watched Hiro walk away until he was out of sight, and then walked off towards Hime's room, perhaps her master would play with her.

) Later [At School] (

"All right class.", Hiro said as he drew something on the board, "Can anyone tell what this is?"

One student raised his hand, "Yes, Tada-kun."

"That's a bat.", the student said.

"Good, now can anyone tell of something in the world of mythology that has to do with a bat?"

This time it was Reiri who raised her hand.

"Yes, Kamura-chan.", Hiro almost had to stop himself from saying: 'vampire'

"Vampires to list one sensei.", she said.

'_I know heard some kind of smugness or pride hidden somewhere underneath that.'_, Hiro thought as he inwardly frowned, _'Damn vampire.'_

"Yes vampires are what first come to mind, but there are plenty others, can anyone name some?", a girl in the front row raised her hand, blushing slightly, "Yes, Hoshi-chan."

"U-Um… well th-there are…", she seemed to be rather embarrassed about whatever she going to say.

'_I think I know exactly what she's trying to say.'_, Hiro thought humorously.

"Th-There are Succubi a-and Incubi.", Hoshi stammered out. Most of the girls blushed and most of the boys either laughed or snickered.

Hiro just smirked.

"Oh yes my lovely little lambs laugh it up; 'cause guess what?", Hiro said way to cheerfully, "We're going over those two creatures for the whole next _two_ _weeks_."

Hiro smirked at the slowly paling faces of most of his class.

"I trust you'll all be able to restrain your hormones while in school.", Hiro said rather cheekily while laughing his guts out one the inside, _'Oooh this will be so much _fun_.'_

"Now remember class:", Hiro said as he erased his drawing of a bat on the board, "The most effective way to deal with a Succubus or an Incubus is to try and avoid it. Otherwise it will just lure you in and do what all creatures of lust like them do: of which I'm sure you can imagine."

Most of the class blushed a bright red as all forms of perverse thoughts entered their little hormone-raging adolescent minds.

) After School (

'_Ah, yes…'_, Hiro thought joyfully as he walked back to his 'home', _'Life is good.'_

'_Those kids were blushing most of the lesson.'_, the brunette mentally laughed, _'And there is still _oh so_ much more to teach them, and I'm doing it out of my personal experience too, ha ha!'_

And as he was walking up along the road that went around the hill that led to his master's mansion he saw something that surprised him and ruined his good mood.

For one there was a small injured brown puppy by the railing, he'd normally try to help the little animal, but given what was right next to it lifting the back end of a large truck was what surprised him and ruined his mood.

What it was that was lifting the truck was a girl with short red hair and honey golden eyes wearing a small black spandex top and green cargo pants with a white belt holding them up.

Normally a girl like this wouldn't bother Hiro, but it was her arms from the elbow down that was the problem.

They were big white meaty clawed paws.

'_A werewolf .'_, Hiro thought, _'No wait, if it was a werewolf the whole body would've transformed, but it's just the arms.'_

'_She's a half-breed'_, he realized, _'I never really did feel good after killing a monster that was part human. But what's she doing here?'_

Hiro was broken out of his thoughts from the loud sound of the truck being set down. The red head was now bending down with her now human hands on her knees looking worriedly at the small puppy.

Hiro was about to start walking again and go past the half-breed and the puppy when the girl noticed him.

'_Ah damn.'_, the crystal-user thought.

"Hey mister.', the girl called to him, "Can you help me for a sec?"

"What?", Hiro said somewhat rudely.

If the girl was effected by his tone she didn't show it.

"The little guy over there got hurt.", the girl said as she nodded toward the puppy then the truck, "Apparently the driver of that truck forgot to put on the emergency break."

"Why are you asking me? You can do it yourself can't you, _bitch_?", the girl's expression changed from one of surprise to anger.

"The hell's your problem?!", the girl yelled at him, "Can't you see that the little guy over there is hurt?!"

"Yes, I see that he's hurt, but can't you help him, I don't want to have anything to do with _dogs._"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Hiro then grabbed the girl by her throat, choking her, and brought her to his eye level and hissed at her, "Meaning I don't want anything to do with your kind, _werewolf _half-breed."

"Y-You know?", the girl wheezed out, "H-How? You're o-only h-human."

"That's where you are oh so very wrong little girl.", the knight growled in a low tone, "I'm a monster, and despite what I look like my age makes you look like your still in your mother's womb."

Hiro then threw the girl away onto the hard pavement of the road turned and continued on back to his master's mansion.

'_Bastard.'_, the girl thought as she picked herself up off the ground. She then looked over at the injured puppy.

She'd help him first then find her brother's murderer.

) With Hiro (

"Damn mutt.", Hiro mumbled as he continued to walk up the road, "I got the feeling she was heading toward the mansion."

Then he suddenly stopped.

"Screw walking.", Hiro said to himself, "Hokou no Uindo. (Walk of Wind)"

Then a gentle breeze suddenly picked up and swirled around him, increasing in speed until it was a miniature tornado blurring the brunet from view, and as soon as it started, it stopped both the mini-tornado and Hiro were both gone.

And at the front doors of the mansion the same mini-tornado appeared for a few moments before it dissipated revealing Hiro standing there, calm as ever.

'_Well that was fun.'_, he thought., _'It's great to have control over other elements aside from crystals.'_

He then went inside and called, "I'm back!"

"Okairi, Hiro.", Sawawa said as she was exiting the kitchen, "Oujo-sama is in the lounge. I need you to look after the house, I need to go shopping"

"Alright then.", Hiro said to her,_ 'Good. If that mutt was coming here, I best be ready.'_

Hiro then walked off to his room that he had taken last night so he could change into his normal attire, mantle included, he wasn't going to let anyone see anymore than he already had just yet.

It took Hiro only five minutes to get to his room and change and then reach the doors to the lounge. He rapped lightly on the door and said, "Master, it's me, I'm coming in."

"Welcome back Hiro.", Hime said as her knight entered the room, "I trust everything was well at your other job?"

Hiro nodded, "It was rather amusing today."

"How so?"

The crystal-user took a seat across from his master and continued with humor very clear in his voice, "We were going over Succubi and Incubi today and will keep going over them for the next two weeks, it was great to see all their blushing faces."

The knight then let out a laugh, "God it was hilarious! I could barely keep myself from laughing!"

"Sounds like you had fun today then.", the blonde said.

"Ah, tell me, what about you? How'd your day go?", Hiro asked, once again in a good mood, _'But… why does this seem like a conversation a married couple might have? As long as she doesn't start bitching about all the problems she had today and waiting for me to get back the whole time it won't seem like that kind of conversation.'_

Sadly that hint of a prayer went unanswered.

The Suishou Kishi mentally sighed as he listened to his master's complaints, "For one: Flandre came into my room not long after I had woke up and gotten dressed went to play catch because she was bored, with nothing to do."

'_I thought I told her to go find some half-dead stray to play with.'_, Hiro thought.

"Then after that around noon she came to with a dead cat wanting me to use my blood on the damn to make it into my Immortal Soldier, I can't just turn any old corpse into my Immortal Soldier and bring it back to life, damn it!"

Over the length of her side of the conversation her expression slowly changed to more and more… displeased.

Well she still had yet to say she was waiting for him to get back.

"And I waiting for you to get back, hoping that you might bring some assassin with you, 'cause I really need something to hit."

Damn…

They really were acting like they were married… crap…

Then a loud crash and the revving of an engine was heard down stairs.

"So you _did _bring something back with you, how sweet.", Hiro really didn't know what to say when Hime seemed to pull an axe out of no where walked out of the room mumbling, "Finally something to hit…"

It took Hiro another moment or two to properly get the situation of the fact that Hime was complaining like a housewife to him about her day to suddenly pulling an axe out of no where to go kill some intruder.

'_Things were so much easier when it was just hunting down other monsters.'_, Hiro thought.

Then another crash was heardfollowed by Hime yelling, "HIRO!!"

'_Oh boy…'_, Hiro then raced down stairs to find his master on the ground against the wall and the same half-breed he'd seen earlier that day with her arms transformed into paws.

"I heard that the members of the royal family become as weak as humans when they reach adulthood.", the red haired girl said, "Looks like that's true."

"If you don't want to die, girl.", Hime said, "I suggest you leave now, or you'll end up the same way as your brother."

The girl glared at Hime. "Watch what you say murde-"

The red head was cut off by Hiro appearing in front of her and back handing her sending her to the other side of the foyer.

Hiro looked over his shoulder at Hime. "Are you alright?"

"I've been worse.", the blonde princess replied as she stood up with the axe from before in her hands.

The werewolf half-breed on the other side of the room was just picking herself up off the ground when she noticed Hiro.

"You?! What are you doing here?!", she yelled at him.

"I live here mutt.", Hiro said to her coldly, "And it looked like you were about to kill my master, why?"

"The person there murdered my brother.", she said as she pointed at Hime.

"Oh? Then tell me, what's your name?"

The girl crossed her arms in front of her chest in an 'X' shape and said, "My name is Riza, Riza Wildman, daughter of the mighty werewolf warrior Volg Wildman."

"Ahhhh, so your brother must be Lobo Wildman then, right?", the girl, Riza, nodded.

"Sorry to disappoint you but my master wasn't the one who killed Wildman.", Hiro said.

"Quit lying!", Riza snapped, "That _princess_ murdered her own servant by using cheap tricks! Nothing more!"

Hiro narrowed his eyes at the red head, "Annoying arrogant girl, it would best for you to go to a church and repent for the sins you are currently committing."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Attempted murder and dishonoring your own dead brother, that's what you should go and repent for, girl.", Riza froze at Hiro's words.

"What…? What did you just…? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!", Riza charged Hiro in a sudden monstrous burst of anger.

"Arrogant, they're always arrogant.", Hiro mumbled to himself, as he caught Riza's on coming paw and threw away to his right her hitting the staircase and charged Hiro again, only to be tossed over his shoulder and landed in front of the front doors of the mansion.

"You bitch.", Riza growled at him.

"No, that'd be you.", Hiro said back to her, then a muffled noise of what sounded like a car came from behind the front doors, Riza jumped away from the doors as a truck came crashing trough.

"Huga.", Flandre said from behind the wheel.

"Nice Scrap Metal, that took a lot of finesse, really.", Hiro said blankly.

"You're late Flandre.", Hime scolded her android of a maid.

"Huga.", Flandre said again, as she backed up slightly adjusted the angle of the wheels and then lightly pushed on the gas, yet since she weighed several tons, it set the truck powering forward towards Riza, as she took off running for her motorcycle, that Hiro didn't notice before, still in the foyer, got on it and took off past the truck.

"They always run too.", said to himself aloud as he raced after her on his own two legs.

He kept on chasing after her until he cornered her against a tree.

"You're an idiot you know that?", Hiro said to Riza.

"Shut it, you jackass!", she snapped back.

"What is a werewolf warrior's greatest honor?", Hiro suddenly asked.

"W-What?", Riza stammered.

"Just answer the question.", Hiro snapped.

"A werewolf warrior's greatest honor is to die battle.", Riza said.

"Good.", Hiro said, "Now tell you said that Lobo Wildman died through cheap tricks right?"

"Of course! My brother was way to strong to be beaten by anything else!"

"That is were you are wrong.", Hiro said, "In by saying that your brother died through 'cheap tricks' is like saying he died dishonorably, I killed him fair-and-square from the front."

"You… You killed my brother?", asked Riza disbelievingly.

"I did.", the brunet said, "Walk to your right and you'll see how I killed him."

'_I can tell… he's not… lying…'_, Riza thought, she walked to where Hiro had told her to go and froze at what she saw.

Her brother, Lobo Wildman, stood there frozen in a extremely light blue crystal, with a look of shock on his still transformed mussel.

"Crystal… but that means that…", Riza looked back to see Hiro watching her from behind the trees, "You're the… Suishou… Kishi…"

Hiro said nothing as walked away. And once he was gone Riza dropped to her knees and let tears role down her face.

"Brother…", she sobbed, "I'm so sorry…"

) Back with Hiro (

"How'd it go?", Hime asked as Hiro came into sight.

"Everything's fine now, we won't get anymore trouble out of Riza-san.", Hiro said as he walked past Hime, it was already twilight out, "I think I'll go turn in early today, see you in the morning, Master."

* * *

**AND CUT!!! Alright everyone that's it from this chapter. Let me now what you think, also I'm sorry for not updating for so long but with Christmas and everything I've been really busy so once again I'm sorry. Also I got WoW for Christmas and have been playing it a lot (it's very addictive ^_^)**

**Also before I forget I know that there are more people that read this than those that review, so I want at least total of ten reviews or no update, I mean it!**

**Well bye now!** **Happy New Year's Eve!**

**Review!**


	4. Princess Marked

**Hey everybody I'm back!**

**Now a big thanks to all who reviewed and gave me the max total of ten reviews that I wanted so I would update.**

**-dracohalo117- thank you for giving me the last three reviews that I wanted**

**-Yuuki Noyama- Sry I'll try to do better**

**-Imperial warlord- Thank you for the compliment**

**-Himewolf398- LOL couldn't finish you ice cream eh?**

**-sashu- Hehehe so the married couple bit was that funny huh?**

**-OBSERVER01- Good try but no, your guess was incorrect**

* * *

"What are you doing?", Hiro asked.

Riza jumped from her 'hiding spot' from next to one of the pillars connected to the mansion's main gate.

Hiro had at long last finished the Succubi and Incubi section of his class and was relieved to finally have it over with, it sometimes brought up some un-pleasurable memories with the sex loving creatures. Some of which Hiro thought he had barred out of his mind permanently, like the one time he had to fight off a gay Incubi from raping him, he thought for sure he had gotten rid of that one.

That time was scary as hell! He never wanted to relive _that _again!

But once he had left the school after having quickly graded the tests he had made over the creatures that the class took earlier that day, which a large number had barely managed to pass, he started off back to his home.

And along the way back he had thought, _'_Home_. Now that's something I haven't truely thought about for a long time…'_

But before he could dive to deep into his old memories he had found himself next to the mansion gates with Riza hiding behind one of the brick posts, her motor bike next to her.

Hiro repeated himself, "I'll ask again: what are you doing here Riza-san?"

"Er, Er… w-well I, uh…", Riza stammered trying to find the right words.

"You're here to see Hime.", it wasn't a question.

"Wha-?! Why would I be here to her?!", Riza snapped at him before she turned away, fuming.

'_Liar.'_, Hiro thought, "If you want an audience then I might be able to arrange it."

Riza turned to him surprised, "Erm, well if you could…"

She trailed off when she heard the sound of a car heading towards them and looked over her shoulder, Hiro sighed.

"Well I guess if you want that audience, then you best follow us.", Hiro said.

Riza looked at him oddly, what did he mean by 'us'?

The car then zoomed past, kicking up dust in the process and when it cleared Hiro was gone, Riza was just barely able to make out brown and blonde hair next to each other from the back window of the car.

Then her eyes widened slightly, _'So that's what he meant!'_

She quickly got onto her bike, put on her helmet, and chased after them.

Once she had caught up to them at the city's border she called out, "Princess! There's something I need to ask you!"

Hime didn't even spare her a glance, "Lose her Flandre."

The little gynoid complied with a simple, "Huga."

Hiro's lips twitched upward slightly in amusement, _'Heh, make the puppy work for her audience eh? Now that's kinda funny.'_

He was barely able to hear Riza's, "OI!!", as they sped up and away from Sasanagi and the red haired half-breed.

She caught up to them again after about another two hours.

"Damn it, would you listen to me?!", they only sped up more.

She caught up again for the third time after another hour but this time passed them.

"Think you can match me in terms of speed?", she called out tauntingly, by now the sun was setting.

About another half-hour past and Riza fell behind the vehicle now content with following them where ever they were heading, by now it was nearly night time.

They finally came to a stop in front of large lake house. Hime got out of the car, followed by Hiro and Flandre.

"She wants an audience with you.", Hiro said to the blonde princess as they walked to the lake house, Riza following them.

"I know.", she said, "But she'll have to wait, I need my relaxation time and beauty sleep."

Hiro looked at the sky, _'Please give me answers to the mysteries that are women.'_

He got no sign. He looked at the ground and repeated the thought.

"**Sorry, I got nothing for ya kid, they confuse me just as much."**, a dark and foreboding voice said in his head.

'_You're no help."_, Hiro thought back, the voice didn't respond but he knew it heard him, _'I hate you all right now.'_

"_**Not like there are many who would like an abomination like **_**you**_**."**_, another voice in his head said, this time it was a gruff male voice, _**"You're never getting back here."**_

Hiro simply growled and said nothing more. Of course the growl caused Hime to look at him.

"Is something wrong?", she asked.

"No.", he said gruffly, "It's nothing."

He looked at the water and glared at it and it seemed like the water glared right back.

'_Minec aset.'_, Hiro thought angrily.  
(Translation: Little shit )

Hime shrugged slightly and continued.

Hiro glared at the water for a few more moments before following her into the lake house, Riza right behind him. He stopped at the door.

"You're gonna have to wait until tomorrow you know?", he said.

"I heard, I can wait.", Riza responded.

"You're sleeping on the floor doggie.", Hiro said as he went inside.

"EEEEH?!?!?!", Riza's yell was heard for miles.

"Don't make me get the muzzle girl!", Hiro snapped, Riza gawked at him.

"Come on bitch, do you need me to lead you in with a leash?", Riza still gawked at him as came went inside, "Good girl!"

Riza finally got her voice back, "You-You-You…!!"

"Yes pet?", Hiro taunted, "What is it? You need to go out?"

"THAT'S IT!!!!", Riza shouted as she tried to tackle Hiro. The brunet simply grabbed her arm, flipped her over, and threw her on the ground.

"Now it's not nice to attack your owner.", Hiro said calmly.

"Wha-?! _Owner_?!", Riza sputtered.

Hiro let go of the red head and pointed at her place on the floor, "That's still where you're sleeping tonight."

Riza just watched as Hiro left to go find his own room to sleep in.

"Hiro.", turned to see Hime next to him.

"Yes, Master? Do you require something of me?", the Suishou Kishi asked.

"You know that this place was only designed for one person and their android right?"

The brunet blinked and Hime continued, "So you're either sleeping on the couch, on the floor-"

Riza, who had been listening in. perked up, ahhh sweet karma!

"-Or you can…", Hime trailed off and looked away slightly.

Hiro was confused for a moment before it hit him. He started to weigh his choices, couch, floor, or option three.

And the slight bit of his perverse side came out as he grinned like an idiot, "Do you think we can make a habit of that third option?"

"If you say a word to _anyone _and you'll be dead and I won't bring you back.", Hime threatened.

"My lips are sealed.", he said, as he 'zipped' his mouth shut.

"Come on damn it.", Hime lead him to her room and once inside with the door closed she said, "I still meant what I said."

"I know.", Hiro said as he started to pull his shirt off showing off his well toned body, not that anyone could make anything else out with the room being so dark, and Hime was very glad that it was dark in the room right then.

"Like what you see?", Hiro asked smirking some.

"Hiro…!", the blonde said dangerously.

"Alright, alright!", Hiro laughed as he took of his pants next, leaving him only in boxers, "I _will_ be sleeping like this."

Hime gave him a slight glare, "Just don't look while I'm changing."

"Scared I'll see you with a pink bra and underwear on.", he laughed as Hime stiffened, "Wait, you mean you _are _wearing that?"

It took every ounce of Hiro's will power to keep himself from laughing as he made his way to the queen sized bed, "I won't tell a soul about that either."

A small bit of laughter was in his voice when he said that.

"Don't make me throw you out.", Hime said.

"I-I'll stay quiet.", Hiro said the laughter still in his voice as he laid down on the bed, his back facing Hime.

The blonde quickly changed into one of her night gowns and crawled into bed next to Hiro her back facing his, "I don't care how many times I've said it already but if you say breathe even a word of this I'll-"

She stopped when she felt a pair of well toned arms wrap around her waist.

"You'll kill me.", Hiro finished for her the laughter gone from his voice, "I know."

Hime's face was a light pink as Hiro held her being completely embarrassed, she never had any man be this intimate with her before.

"So how's it feel to be sleeping with the one you admire?", Hiro asked.

"Wh-What makes you think I admire you?", she asked.

"When you're looking for someone you tend to learn as much as you can about them.", Hiro breathed into her ear.

Hime's blush deepened slightly.

"Oh well, either way, lets get some rest.", and after about a few minuets all that was heard from Hiro was a deep steady breathing, Hime following his example after about ten minuets of trying to get her heart rate down.

) Next Day (

"YAAAHOOOO!!!", Hiro said as sped along the lake on the white jet-ski in his swimming gear, Riza hanging onto him for dead life from behind in a white two piece bikini.

Riza was thinking of how it was impossible to have a jet ski going as fast as it was currently going, they had already raced from one end of the lake to the other well over thirty seven times in a span of less than two minutes and were going on thirty eight.

"Hiro!", Riza cried to him over the roar of the engine.

"What'cha say?", he called back.

"Hiro!", she called out a little louder.

"'Sama'." , he called back to her, "When you address a superior by name you add 'sama' onto the end, your master is no exception."

He then snapped at her, "Do not even think of disagreeing with me or I'm sending to meet your brother early!"

Her jaw snapped shut, they turned around having made their thirty eighth lap, she then cried out, "H-HIRO-SAMA!!"

"Yeah!", he shouted back.

"Can we _please _for the love of God slow down!?!?"

"No!", and Hiro somehow made the jet ski go even faster.

"Damn you to hell!!", she shouted at him.

"Haven't been damned to hell, but I've been there and met my grandfather!!!", Hiro shouted back.

"NANI?!?!?!", Hiro made the jet ski go even faster.

"YAAAAHOOOOOOO!!!!! YEEEEAAAAH!!"

Only Hiro took notice of the ones who were watching them from the island with the shrine towards the middle of the lake.

) Later (

"Damn that was a good bath!", Riza said refreshed as she died off her hair as she came out of the bathroom, wearing only a bath robe the did very little to cover her legs.

"Now we have to put up with the smell of a wet dog.", Hiro said, Riza's mouth dropped.

"Either that or we put up with the smell of sweaty dog, Hiro.", Hime said, the half-breed's mouth dropped further.

"Good point.", he looked at Riza, "By the way, have you gotten your shots? Don't want you getting rabbis and infecting the princess."

Riza's jaw nearly hit the floor, "Damn it why the hell are you picking on me?!"

Hime and Hiro looked at each other then back at Riza and said simultaneously, "Because it's fun."

The red head face faulted.

'_Ahhhh… this is fun…'_, Hiro thought, _'To bad all things have to come to an end…'_

"Alright dog, get up we've got work to do.", Hiro said.

Everyone looked at him, he sighed, "This is why I'm the strongest one here, there are multiple presences and not one of them is friendly."

"Impossible.", Hime said, "The fish people here are docile."

"Right now they're not.", Hiro contradicted.

They all felt the lake house suddenly start to rock and sway.

"Like I said: they're not friendly right now.", Hiro said calmly, "They're trying to sink us, get us into their territory: the water."

"Then what the hell do we do?!", Riza asked worried.

"Simple: we go to them on our terms.", Hiro said coldly.

He put his palm towards the door and a barrage of light blue crystals sprouted from his palm and fired toward the wall and kept on firing like a machine gun and the wall was shredded like it was paper and the crystals flew into the water and the lake house soon stopped its movement.

The water was soon stained red with blood and Hiro let up on the assault and walked to the hole where the wall had once been.

"People of the fish tribe!!", he called out towards the lake, "Take us to your leader now and you may be spared if your answers to our questions satisfy us!!!"

Hiro waited for five minuets, his eyes narrowed, _'No then, huh?'_

He was about to let loose an even larger barrage of crystals than before when he heard someone shout out, "WAIT, WAIT!!!"

He looked down to see a thin looking fish-woman waving her arms in distress for him to stop.

"So what is your answer?", he called down.

"We shall take you to our elder! Just please spare us!!", the amphibian woman called up.

Hiro nodded down to her and then looked at the others, "Looks like we've got a meeting to attend."

The brunet snapped his fingers and from half way up his face down a blue crystal covered his entire body for a moment before shattering revealing him in his normal state of wear his high collar mantle covering most of him from view.

"Lets go.", he said, he then jumped out of the hole he made and landed in front of the fish woman, he then called back up, "Coming?"

Hime jumped down and Hiro caught her in his arms, he asked, "Can we make a habit of me catching you too?"

"Don't push it.", she said, "Now put me down."

Hiro mentally rolled his eyes as he set her down, "I was joking."

Riza landed in crumpled heap next to them, they looked at her oddly.

"What _are _you doing?", Hiro asked.

"I thought you were going to catch me damn it!", she snapped at Hiro, who responded with, "Why would I want to catch a dog? And don't talk to your owners that way!"

He smacked her on the head, "Bad girl!!"

"Why you…!", Riza growled.

"I _will_ go and get the muzzle girl, now behave."

Riza relented with a sigh, "Hai…"

"'Hai' _what_?", Hiro said.

Riza twitched and give tiny bow, "Hai… Hiro-sama."

"That's better.", Hiro nodded.

Hime's eyes had widened slightly when she had heard the suffix 'sama' added onto Hiro's name by Riza, she really didn't think that for a girl like Riza 'sama' wasn't even in her vocabulary, let alone her giving a bow, no matter how tiny.

Then Flandre jumped down next to them and the ground collapsed under her up the her neck in sand startling everyone except Hiro.

"I'm not getting her out.", Hiro said blankly, "Leave her there."

Hiro turned to the fish woman, "Take us to see this elder of your's."

"He's waiting by the shrine in the middle of the lake.", the fish woman said.

Hiro nodded turned to face the ocean and held out his to the lake and blue crystal spouted from his in front of his feet and went into a low arc into the air and over the lake and ended in the sand at the water front of the island with the shrine.

Hiro lowered his hand back behind his mantle and turned to the others, "Shall we?"

They all, save for Flandre who was still stuck in the sand, and the fish woman who preferred to swim, quickly walked across the crystal made bridge.

Once on the island, the fish woman led them through the forest up to the shrine where they found a swarm of fish people waiting for them, and at the front was a small, old, withered looking fish man leaning on a wooden staff.

He looked at Hime first.

"Princess.", he greeted with curt nod, Hime returning it, the elder then felt his old eyes widened as he looked at Hiro, "Well now, we had heard the few rumors running around but we didn't think it was true."

Riza looked at him, "What do you mean? What rumors?"

The old fish man only gave a glance in her direction before answering, "The rumor that the almighty Suishou Kishi was serving the Second Princess of the Royal Family."

"Apparently a lot gets around in only about two weeks.", Hime stated.

"More like two _days_.", the elder said, "After the death of Lobo Wildman at the hands of the Suishou Kishi in defense of the Princess reached the ears of the monster world it spread like a massive wild fire and by the end of the day the there was almost no monster that didn't know of what had transpired that night, even though most only put it off as rumor."

Hiro snorted and mumbled under his breath, "Worthless little small-lives."

No one heard him.

"That's a loud of crap!!", a loud deep booming voice called out, and from behind the shine and tall trees stepped out a giant sized fish man, he pointed at Hiro, "There's no such thing as the Suishou Kishi! He's only a fairy tale made up by the werewolves and vampires to make sure their children behave themselves until they're old enough to kill each other!!!"

"Silence you fool!", the elder yelled at him, "Do not evoke the wrath of the Mikoto no Suishou(Lord of Crystals/Crystal Lord)!!"

"How many times must I tell you there is no such thing!?", the giant snapped, "It's nothing but a fairy tale!"

Hiro on the other hand twitched each time the gigantic fish man claimed him not to be real, _him_!!

"Hold your tongue worthless _small-life_!!!", Hiro spat out disgusted, "I will take no more of your treacherous words against me!!"

If looks could kill then over sized amphibian man would be dead well over a thousand times.

"I will teach you to respect your betters!!!", Hiro was in front of the fish man's large face in an instant, glaring over a million daggers at him.

Hiro sucked in a large breath his chest expanding far more than what should physically possible and let out loud an inhumane screech, the shock wave that accompanied it sent the giant fish man into the crashing to the ground as well as deafening him for a few moments.

But when he opened his eyes after the ringing in his ears had passed all he saw was black, he moved his webbed hand in front of his face, still nothing, did that guy kill him? Was this the after life? Was this -he gulped-… hell?

"**No."**, an evil raspy demonic voice said from behind him, or what the fish man assumed was 'behind', he couldn't tell up from down where he was, **"But it's close enough for you."**

This time he _did_ see something.

The blade of large scythe entered his vision.

"**You won't die yet, it's not your time."**, the voice said, **"But you **_**will**_** be marked, small-life."**

He felt the scythe's blade pierce a part of him…

And he suddenly felt his chest be racked with pain beyond any mortal comprehension. He screamed as loud as he could as he felt something sprouting from his chest.

And as soon as came it stopped, **"It is done, awaken small-life and see your mark."**

The fish man's eyes snapped opened and he looked around and saw all of his smaller fish-brethren looking at him worried and scared.

"What… happened?", he asked feeling incredibly weak.

"The Mikoto no Suishou proved who he was to you.", the elder said to him.

"Huh...?", the largest fish man looked at his chest and his blood froze solid.

On his chest was large dark blue -bordering on black- crystal skull with cobalt colored crystals for eyes that seemed to glare at everything, its mouth was rows of shaped light blue -near white- crystals that looked much like rows upon rows of needles that jutted out of its mouth in random directions , mostly towards the front though.

It seemed to grin evilly at as he looked at it.

A large chill ran down his whole body.

"W-What is he?", the giant asked.

"That's what we'd all like to know my friend.", the elder said feeling his age, he looked at the crystal bridge that Hiro had made that him, the princess, and Riza had left on, _'Truly Mikoto no Suishou… what _are_ you?'_

* * *

**And that it! Tell me what you think? Should I tone it down on the relationship between Hiro and Hime? Should I speed it up? Keep it the same? And I also wish to apologize to any Riza fans about the Riza bashing, it's only because Hiro hates werewolves and vampires, so another warning: there _will _be Reiri bashing as well!**

**Please review!!**


	5. Princess Bloodline

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Also, I'm introducing my first OC! Hope you like him!  
_**

'_Another day,' _Hiro thought as he walked into the school, _'Another time I have to put up with more brats and a damn leech.'_

"Now that I think about it," Hiro mumbled as he went down the hallways, "Why am I always the one who has the do the difficult things?"

The Knight sighed, "And we have a pet to look after now, damn half-breed."

He walked in the classroom and sat down, he mulled over what happened after they got back to the mansion from the beach house.

Apparently the mutt had wanted to stay so she could find the one who had sent her brother to kill Hime and figured that she'd find them soon or later if she stuck around.

Hiro had been rather 'fierce' about not letting Riza stay.

Hime ignored him and allowed Riza to stay at the mansion, and when they told Sawawa they all saw a brief bit surprise flash over her face, before going back to her 'normal' self. But Hiro also saw anger and hate pass over her face underneath the surprise, he'd been trained both by himself and by teachers and he knew his sister, she couldn't hide much from him.

He heard the door open but didn't look; he was content with just staring out the window and thinking.

"Please be more careful Reiri-sama." he heard a girl say and he diverted his eyes over to the seats and saw another student looking a tad worriedly at the 'leech'.

"I'm fine," Reiri instead, "It was just a bit to much heat from the sun, today's a real scorcher."

The girl still looked unconvinced.

"Just go to class," Reiri told her, "I'll be fine, really."

The girl still looked worried but nodded and left.

"Too much sun?" Hiro asked, hiding the mocking tone in his voice.

"I have a small condition Hiyorimi-sensei," Reiri told him, "I can't be in sunlight for too long, I get really weak from to many UV rays."

"Do you have to have _blood _transfusions too?"

Reiri looked surprised, "W-What makes you say that?"

"I'm not ignorant like the tiny humans who's lives pass by in mere sparks that are so easily snuffed out," Hiro said lacing his hands together and placing his elbows on the desk and turning to face Reiri and bent over so his hands covered the bottom of his face, "I know just what you are vam-"

Hiro clamped his jaw shut as he heard the door opening a pair of giggling girls came in and took their seats next to each other.

Reiri looked back over to Hiro, his eyes spoke volumes, but mostly they said that he knew all about who-or rather-what she was.

Hiro removed his hands from his face and he mouthed to her, 'Vampire'.

Reiri stiffened for moment before relaxing. 'Who's blood will taste better I wonder,' Reiri mouthed back to him, 'Yours, or the princess's?'

Hiro's eyes narrowed dangerously, 'You don't know who you're messing with.'

'I know quite well,' Reiri mouthed to him, a smirk playing at her lips, 'Suishou Kishi.'

Hiro frowned for moment; he put his hand in a thumbs up and discreetly and slowly drew his thumb across his neck.

Reiri just smiled at him.

More and more students came in until everyone was present, Hiro stood up.

"OK class for the next three days we're going over trolls and ogres and then goblins for the other three," Hiro said, "And remember: those three creatures are very similar and be easily confused, so pay attention!"

"Alright first we'll be starting with ogre behavior," Hiro said drawing a picture of one on the board, "Unlike to popular belief ogres are very peaceful creatures, how ever when someone is invading their territory they can easily become vicious animals that rip you limb from limb."

A few of the class gulped, Hiro smiled wickedly.

"Also when it comes to mating they are similar with most other animals and try to woo the females, and they can do it by any means necessary, fighting another male for proving dominance, doing what the female wishes to prove loyalty, or even through their own form of seduction."

Hiro let out an involuntary shudder, having accidentally walked in on one such mating; such a thing was not for the faint of heart.

Class went on for a while more before they moved on to trolls.

"Alright then trolls," Hiro said as he erased his picture and notes of an ogre and started drawing a new picture of a troll, "And if I hear any comments about a troll living under a bridge you're getting thrown out."

A few in the class snickered, Hiro glared at them, "Think I'm kidding?"

The students went silent.

"Good, now trolls, for one thing, are far hairier then ogres…" Hiro trailed off continuing the lesson.

) Lunch (

"And I've still got more to do," Hiro sighed as he sat down at the lunch table; he had decided to eat lunch with the students today.

He sighed again, why did his sister have to get him this job in the first place?

"Itadakimasu." he mumbled and started eating.

"Mind if I join you?" someone asked.

Hiro looked up a saw Reiri holding a carton of tomato juice looking at him.

"Hn, go ahead." Hiro grumbled his voice dropped, "But if I see fangs I'm cutting your head off no matter who's around."

Reiri sat down across from him. "Really," she asked, her voice dropping as well, "Then I'm going to enjoy drinking your blood."

"Of course you will," Hiro whispered mockingly, "you leech."

"Assorting me with a maggot is rude," Reiri told him, "Let's not resort to name calling, we're more civilized than that."

Hiro snorted, "Compared to me that's exactly what you are."

Reiri looked at as she took a drink, "You're being rather arrogant."

"I'm stating the truth," Hiro said.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Hiro said, "And tomato juice? Really?"

"It's a good substitute for blood."

A voice in Hiro's head snorted, _"For the weakest of the weak maybe."_

'_Calm yourself,' _Hiro thought to the voice, _'You may not be enthralled at how weak vampires are this time around but that's how things are, try to keep your temper in check.'_

"_Being around this wench builds my anger," _the voice snapped.

'_Then I'll let you go free for a bit so you can deal with her.'_

The voice didn't reply but Hiro could feel it be satisfied for now.

"Sensei?" Reiri asked, she noticed Hiro's eyes become glossy for a few moments before refocusing.

"What?" Hiro grumbled, "You've decided to go jump and die in the ocean?"

"Er, no."

"Shame." Hiro said, "It'd save me the trouble of doing so."

Reiri twitched. "Don't you think you think you're being a bit arrogant?" she asked him quietly.

"There are people plenty more arrogant than me, Komura." Hiro stated, "Others of your kind and other twisted little bastards that I've met in my life time, so believe me, I'm being very nice compared to them."

"Is that so," Reiri raised an eyebrow, "Well you'd be amazed at what people have said about you."

"Hardly anything good I assume?"

"Some highly religious monster think that you were either sent by gods or the devils to kill all of the monsters that no longer believe in them and the ones that do say they'll be spared because they do believe," Reiri smiled a bit, "It's really nonsense to me."

"You what to know something scary?" Hiro asked, "I'm in agreement with you."

"Well that's something at least."

Hiro stood up, "I don't serve any god or devil, and there is only one of each that I'd be truly willing to do what they asked of me."

The crystal user picked up his tray, and said quietly, "Let me know how you want to be butchered later, a friend of mine will do it gladly."

And with that last bit of exchange Hiro walked away, but stopped when he heard the vampire call him.

"Sensei," Reiri called, "Feel free to call me Reiri when we're not at school!"

Hiro looked over his shoulder at Reiri to see her wink at him, he snorted mentally.

"_Oooh,"_ a voice in Hiro head said, but different than the first, _"I think she likes you!"_

'_Why did I take you and those other two friends of yours in Eye-Patch Boy?'_

"_Don't be mean!"_ the voice cried as Hiro threw his garbage away.

'_You looking to be shoved up sewage pipe again?'_ Hiro threatened.

"_N-No…!"_ the voice stammered.

'_Then shut up,' _Hiro told the voice, _'all of you.'_

) After School (

"Whatever gods that hate me, damn them," Hiro grumbled as he walked into his master's mansion, "Damn them and may grandfather eternally torment them."

A slender hand smacked him on the forehead.

"You shouldn't curse at the gods Hiro," Sawawa chided.

"I'm not in the mood for one of your chidings Sawawa." Hiro said, "I've got a headache so I'm going to go lay down."

Hiro went past Sawawa started up the stairs and as he turned to go up the second set he saw Hime leaning on the railing at the top.

"Master," he nodded.

"So what's got you in such a foul mood?" the princess asked.

"I just went through eight hours of having to put up with tons of brats and a _vampire_." Hiro grunted as he walked up the stares, "So my head feels like it's going to explode if I don't get any rest."

Hiro walked pasted his master, "So if you'd excuse me."

Hime watched as Hiro walked off back to his room and she had to wonder just _why_ Hiro hated Werewolves and Vampires with the passion that he did. Did they cross him somehow? Do something to someone close to him? Damage something of great importance? The possibilities could very well be endless.

But just what happened between them and Hiro? That was the question that many asked but almost none had the real answer to.

) With Hiro (

Hiro laid himself down on his bed and took in a deep breath and exhaled. He stared up at the bland ceiling with nothing more than a bare light bulb as the main source of light. He let out a sigh as he sat up.

He went over the edge of the bed and bent over it as he slid his hand under the bed and wrapped his fingers a something, and feeling it in his grasp he pulled it out from under the bed and propped himself against the wall.

He stared at the box his eyes showing hesitance in opening the box that he put on his lap, he gently stroked the top.

"Well?" he asked, "What do you think I should do? I've almost run out of time, when the Creation happens again I'll turn twenty-one, and if that happens I'll never get back to my rightful place."

Hiro adjusted himself so he was lying on the bed again and held to box to his chest, "What should I do? Sawawa's chance passed by her when she turned twenty-one a year ago... It's so close; I'm almost out of time."

Hiro slid his fingers under the lid…

"Hiro!" Sawawa's voice called, "You have a phone call!"

Hiro stopped as he'd only had the chance to partially take off the lid of the box; he put it back on and closed his eyes.

He gently kissed the box before placing it back under his bed.

"Another time then," he whispered as he stood up.

"Hiro!" Sawawa called again.

Hiro stepped out of his room, "Yeah, I'm coming!"

Hiro walked down the hall and down the stairs to where his sister was holding out the phone for him.

Hiro nodded a 'thank you' and took the phone, "Moshi moshi?"

"Konbanwa, sensei." a smooth seductive voice said.

"Komura." Hiro grunted.

"Now, now, didn't I tell you to call me Reiri?"

"What do you want?" Hiro grunted again, "Your call interrupted something important to me, so get talking."

"There's no nee to be so rude, Sensei." Reiri said.

"Talk!" Hiro barked, the vampire starting to grate on his nerves.

"I like face-to-face conversations more than talking over the phone," Reiri said, "Come to the school, on the roof, I'll be waiting."

The line disconnected, and after a few moments to listening to the deep ringing he hung up the phone, he went back up to his room and just grabbed his mantle and threw it on and quickly went up the hall and stopped at a one of the doors.

The force of the knock almost forced it open.

The door flew open from someone on the all side. "WHO THE HELL do you think yo…" the words died in Riza's throat as she saw Hiro standing at her door, his expression, what she could see of it in his eyes, showed that he wasn't in the mood for rebel personality nor did he have the patience.

"Hiro… sama." she said, almost forgetting to put on the 'sama' at the end, "Umm… is there something you need?"

"Do you want me to stop treating you like your some mindless animal?" Hiro asked her.

Riza was caught greatly off guard by the question, "W-What…?"

"Yes or no." Hiro said, "Which one?"

"Y-Yes!" Riza said possibly a bit too quickly, "Of course!"

"Then follow me." Hiro said as he turned around, "You just have to do a little something for me."

Riza followed after Hiro intent on doing what he wanted her to do.

"Come on," Hiro said as he led her outside, "Grab your bike if you want to keep up."

"Huh?" Hiro didn't take the time to explain as he jumped over the front gate and sped off down the road.

"O-Oi!" Riza shouted, she hurriedly opened the gate and grabbed her bike and went in pursuit of Hiro, who was close to being a only a dot to Riza and the fact that it was night and the distance between the two already didn't help much keeping track even with Riza's heightened senses it was difficult to keep track of Hiro.

Eventually, much to Riza's relief, she was able to start to properly make out Hiro's form standing at the front of a school, and she slowed down as she pulled up next to him and put the kick-stand down and got off her bike and shoved her hands deep in her pockets.

"Hiro-sama…" Riza said, "This place reeks."

"It's why I want you to get rid of the smell," Hiro told her.

"You want me to kill the vampire here," Riza stated figuring it out, the stench of a vampire making it obvious.

"Yes," Hiro said, "You're half-human so I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt by not having killed you yet, so kill the leech, and you'll be treated like a person. But only if I see that thing's head."

A voice in Hiro's head snarled, _"You said I could kill her!"_

'_And so you shall,'_ Hiro thought to the voice.

Hiro put a hand on Riza's shoulder, "You'll be having a bit of help."

"You?" Riza asked, "It wouldn't be much of a fight with you in it."

"Who said _I _was helping?" Hiro said, he held out his other hand and in it was a lock of dark blue hair tightly wrapped around long canine.

Riza took it and held it in her palm, "What is this?"

She looked up only to find Hiro gone, she could faintly see a few twinkling specks dance in the air illuminated by the moonlight.

"And he just leaves me here," Riza threw her hands up in annoyance, she looked at the tooth wrapped in hair, "So what am supposed to do with you?"

She put the little trinket in her pocket and sighed, she put her nose up and sniffed the air, the strongest placement of the vile vampiric sent that filled her nostrils was coming from the roof, the sooner that thing was gone the better.

"Now where is he?" Reiri wondered aloud, "Given who he is he should be here by now."

A sudden foul smell entered into her nostrils and she recoiled a bit in surprise and disgust. What was one of _their_ kind doing here? She used one of the basic vampiric powers of levitation to float up and look over the edge of the school's roof to get a better view of the ground below.

Levitation was a minor telekinetic power that vampires used on themselves to give them the appearance that they had the ability to fly; there were many other telekinetic powers but Reiri herself never bothered with learning any of them aside from the mind erasing and hypnotic powers to keep the existence of vampire's a secret and lure in cattle for her to feed from respectively.

She looked down to the ground from her place in the air and saw two figures standing at the entrance to the school, she took a moment to recognize Hiro as she had never seen him before with his mantle on, but the other, she realized, was where the damnable stench was coming from.

She watched as she saw Hiro give the werewolf something and as the beast looked down at whatever it was that Hiro had given her and watched as Hiro blurred and disappeared leaving behind a glowing particles that glinted in the moonlight.

The werewolf wretch put whatever Hiro gave her in her pocket and entered into the school. Reiri frowned, so instead of coming to see her himself, the Mikoto no Suishou had sent a worthless mongrel. Her lips twisted into a smile, her fangs glinting in the pure light of the crescent moon.

If the Suishou Kishi didn't want to face her himself then fine, she'd go to him once she was done with the dog.

Reiri heard the noise of a door being kicked open and turned around and found herself looking at Riza, she set herself back down on the roof with a confident air.

"Beautiful night isn't it little doggie?" Reiri taunted.

Riza transformed her arms and crossed them in front of her, "My name is Riza Wildman, daughter of the might werewolf warrior, Volg Wildman."

Reiri chuckled, "Your kind always have had an odd way of introducing yourselves, I never really why you had to put on the show and seem so respectful."

"It's our way," Riza said, "Not that a little bitch like you would understand."

"I see you're a half-breed," Reiri said, "This will be easier than I thought."

Riza cracked her knuckles, "Easy? Yeah. Yeah right."

Riza made a b-line straight for Reiri claws outstretched ready to tear into the vampire.

Reiri merely closed her eyes and smirked as she used levitation to float away from the attack and go above Riza. The vampire chuckled again; pathetic beasts were always so straight forward and predicable. This would be entertaining at least.

"Get down from there!" Riza yelled.

"It's not my fault that vampires are more dominant then mutts." Reiri said looking down, both figuratively and literally, on Riza.

"It's hard to take you seriously with your panties showing like that." Riza smirked.

Reiri glared, an unfortunate side effect of levitate was that it made her skirt go up giving anyone who was looking a clear 'view'.

"I'd bite my tongue if I was you bitch." Reiri hissed.

"Oh?" Riza questioned, "Did I hit a nerve?"

Reiri sped down and dropped right in front of Riza and landed a strong yet elegant kick to Riza's solar plexus and the wind was blown from the half-breeds lungs and she was sent slamming into the grating that prevented people from falling off the roof of the school.

Riza grasped her chest as she coughed and hacked out saliva and bits of blood while trying the get her precious air back into her lungs.

"Wh-Whore…!" Riza wheezed.

"Such fowl language," Reiri mocked, "But what else would one expect from a dog."

Riza grit her teeth as she forced herself to stand one paw still holding onto her abdomen, still trying to get her breath back. She glared murderous daggers at Reiri. The vampire chuckled again.

"Is that really all you have?" Reiri mocked, "I suppose that it's because it's crescent moon tonight, werewolves get more power from a full moon, while we vampires draw power from the crescent moon, which happens twice as often as full moon so my kind have quite an advantage when it comes to the phases of the moon."

Riza finally started to get her breath back and pant out a response, "What's your point? I'm still going to win!"

Riza turned one of her arms back to normal and dug into her pocket.

'_Whatever you're supposed to do,'_ Riza thought as she tightly wrapped her hand around the tooth wrapped in hair that Hiro had given to her, _'Now's a damn good time to do it!'_

Riza had been clutching the canine so tight that she pricked her palm and a small bead of blood flowed out and slid down the canine and it glowed red outlined by white.

The glow was bright enough that it shone from the depth of Riza's pocket clearly and the half-breed pulled it out and stared at it surprised, meanwhile Reiri's eyes had gone wide and she had taken a shocked step back trying to figure out what was going on.

The glowing canine flew from Riza's hand and soared into the sky, the dark blue hair around it unraveling and flowing around it as the glow increased in brightness to where it was almost blinding and below both Reiri and Riza had to shield their eyes from the blinding light.

The full force of the glow lasted all but thirty seconds before it receded and Riza and Reiri could see again… to see nothing…

Reiri started to laugh, "Well? What was that? Don't tell me that some little light show was your trump card?"

Reiri's laughter increased until she was holding onto her stomach in pain.

Riza just stared, not at where the blinding light was at, nor at Reiri, but what was standing ominously behind the vampire.

"A 'little light show'?" the figure asked and Reiri's laughter stopped, "You should know that things aren't always what they seem little girl."

Reiri turned around, her eyes having gone wide, just in time to the figure's hand come at her and backhand her away.

"So _weak_!" the moonlight revealed the form of a man around 6'3", dark red pants covering strong legs, with pitch black steel-toed combat boots, a black shikakusho with ragged and shredded ends and sleeves stopping halfway down the forearms, with dark red gloves with black metal plating on the knuckles. The man had long flowing dark blue hair to his mid-back, his skin was pale but not so pale as to look unhealthy, and narrow bright green eyes, and handsomely chiseled out face.

Held in the man's right hand was an over-sized katana with a blood red blade with black markings and a guard that had the appearance of the sun with a black hilt with a small crescent moon dangling from a small chain at the end. The blade had to be close to what looked like thirteen feet long and the sheath of the long weapon was held behind the man's back by red and black sash around his waist.

He pointed the blade at Reiri and with its length it easily found its tip against the vampire's throat and it still had plenty more to go.

"Well?" the man's rough yet oddly smooth voice asked, "Are you going to put up fight?"

"Who… who _are _you?" Reiri asked looking up at the man.

"Al'De'Hashk," the man said, "That is my name, remember it in the afterlife."

The man raised his blade high into the air, the metal gleaming ominously in the moonlight. And just as the blade was about to cut into Reiri the vampire turned herself into a swarm of bats and they flew away and converged in the air and reassembling back into Reiri who used levitation to keep herself in the air.

The man looked up at Reiri and whistled, "Giving me a show are you? Can't say I disapprove. And is that black lace I see?"

Reiri face turned pink and she used her hands to push the front of her long skirt back down.

"Shut up!" she hissed.

Reiri found Al'De'Hashk's blade against her throat, "Now you don't need to be so shy… or rude."

Al'De'Hashk didn't give Reiri a chance to disperse into bats again as his hand shot behind her and roughly grabbed her hair, "Can't turn into bats when you're in contact with someone can you?"

"I'm disappointed at how weak vampires are this time around," Al'De'Hashk sighed, "None of you can put up a real fight against me, so unlike the last time, even the weakest had to make me pull out some of the bigger guns."

Al'De'Hashk put on a grin and two fangs glinted in the light.

Reiri let out a small gasp, "You're a vampire!"

"That's right," Al'De'Hashk grinned as his face got close enough to Reiri's that their noses where touching, "And I'm the strongest one this time."

The ends of the blue haired man's shikakusho lengthened and wrapped themselves around Reiri posing her in a position as if she was about to be crucified. The red-eyed vampire struggled in her restraints and watched with horror as Al'De'Hashk reared back with his sword.

"Sayonara," Al'De'Hashk said as he swung the sword forward, "Weakling!"

Reiri shut her eyes tight awaiting her death… and she felt nothing. No sword cutting into her flesh. No horrible pain. Nothing.

She slowly opened one eye and the other flew open in shock.

Floating in the air behind Al'De'Hashk, holding back his sword arm, was Hiro.

"What are you doing?" Al'De'Hashk cried as he struggled in Hiro's grip, "I thought you wanted the wench dead!"

"I do," Hiro said, "But the princess doesn't."

"What?" the strong vampire hissed, "You're stopping me because of that? Who cares what she wants?"

"I care." Hiro snapped harshly and Al'De'Hashk recoiled as if he was just struck, "Now hold your tongue or I will tear it out!"

Al'De'Hashk opened his mouth to say something else, but one look from Hiro and he closed his trap, Hiro nodded in satisfaction.

"Good," he said, "Now let Reiri go, gently."

The 'tails' of the shikakusho lowered Reiri to the roof of the school and released her.

Hiro nodded again, he then threw Al'De'Hashk over his shoulder and he slammed into the roof leaving a spider web of cracks in his wake.

Al'De'Hashk's body glowed and began to shrink and change and left behind was the canine-or rather-the fang wrapped in blue hair. Hiro floated down and scooped up the fang and put into his pocket.

He turned to Reiri, "You owe me your life."

"Why?" Reiri asked, "Why did you save me?"

"Because my master wants you stay alive." Hiro answered.

"And before you ask," Hiro said, "She believes you might be valuable informant, and since you owe me your life, you don't have much choice but to comply."

Reiri gaped rather comically in a similar fashion to a fish.

Hiro walked right up to the vampire and stared her down, "But if I sense any hostility towards my master know your comes off. Understand?"

Reiri nodded.

"Good." Hiro said as he turned away, "Come along puppy."

Riza who had seen and heard everything had been thrown into a trance of some kind and was brought out of it when Hiro called to her.

"P-Puppy?" Riza asked.

"Yes, _puppy_," Hiro said as he walked past, "You didn't kill the vampire, so you're still a dog in my book."  
_

**So was this chapter good, bad? Let me know what you think! I hoped you liked it, and let me know what you think of Al'De'Hashk.**

**Review!**


	6. Princess Alliance

**I don't own Princess Resurrection**

**XXXXXXX**

Hiro grumbled on his way through town a few shopping bags slung over his shoulder along with his work bag that had a some papers that he had to look over. Sawawa had given him a list of groceries that he was to pick up when he was coming back from school after he was done teaching.

He was still trying to figure out how his sister could sucker him into almost anything. In fact she could sometimes get him to so many things in one day it was simply ridiculous!

Hiro sighed, "How _does _she get me to do these things?"

Hiro shook his head and looked at the list, and nodded, thank Gods he was done.

"Hey you!" a voice called. Hiro ignored it thinking it must be someone else and kept walking.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Hiro decided if the voice called again he'd turn around to look.

"Don't you know it's an insult to ignore someone of royal blood!"

Hiro looked over his shoulder an annoyed and bored expression on his face. He saw a tall woman with short green hair with glasses and in a maid outfit. He took notice of the 'buns' in her hair.

'_Screws?' _Hiro thought, "Yes, miss, you want something from me?"

"I'm down here!"

Hiro adjusted his body so he was faced more towards the green haired woman and looked down. He saw a young girl in clothes similar to Hime's but had belt of roses around her waist, no doubt fake, and her hair was done in a small curly pony tail with a tiny 'crown' holding it up.

But what caught Hiro's attention the most was that the girl's hair and eyes were the very same as Hime's. A brief flash anger entered his eyes before it vanished.

'_OK,' _the Suishou Kishi thought, _'Play dumb for the time being.'_

"Yes little girl?" Hiro asked bending down to eye level with the girl, "Do you need something? Are you lost?"

"I am _not _a 'little girl' and I am not lost either. " the girl snapped, she took out a piece of paper and handed it to Hiro, "Take me here."

Hiro's eyes narrowed a fraction when he saw the crude drawing of a map to Hime's mansion on the top of the hill.

"Why do you want to go there?" Hiro questioned.

"I'm visiting my sister."

"I see. " Hiro stood back up to his full height, "Well I was just heading there myself, so just follow me."

Hiro turned around and started walking, "Come along girl."

"That's Princess Sherwood to you!" Sherwood told Hiro.

"Huga." the tall maid said.

'_Knew it.' _Hiro thought distastefully, _'A gynoid, damn it one annoys me enough as it is, now we've got two.'_

Oh well, it didn't matter, they'd both be dead soon enough.

Hiro put his free hand in his pocket and a small navy blue crystal materialized in the palm of his hand he waited a minute or two before pulling it out covered by his closed fist and pretended to check a non- existent watch on his wrist and crushed the crystal into dust that floated off into the wind when Sherwood and her gynoid weren't looking.

It was always good to make sure that his master was prepared for the worst was it not?

) With Hime (

Hime gently sipped her Earl Gray, Sawawa, as always had made the best she'd ever had.

She was sitting out on a balcony sitting in a chair next to a small table her tea in one hand and an open book in the other. Riza was there as well putting an insane number of push ups just now breaking the thousand mark and she wasn't even breathing heavy.

Werewolf genes or no, it seemed near impossible to Hime.

She was about to ask Riza how she cold keep doing that and not seem tired in the least when an odd color filled her vision before moving to her left she turned her head and witnessed dark blue dust cover the small table and twist and turn into words.

_Your sister is here_

Hime frowned at the message and set her tea and book down next to dust on the table, she already knew it had been Hiro who'd sent this message, but which one of her sisters was here? Her older one Sylvia? Or her younger one Sherwood?

There were so many different ways things could go based on which one it was.

"Master!" a Hiro's voice called.

Hime looked over the balcony railing to see Hiro looking up at her.

"I've brought a guest." Hiro said.

"Onee-sama!" Sherwood called waving her arm up at Hime.

"Sherwood." Hime said.

Riza stopped in her workout when she heard the name, " Sherwood…? Royalty!"

Riza got to her feat in anger and leapt over the balcony to the ground and landed in front of Sherwood as she transformed her arms and brought hem across her chest, "My name is Riza Wildman, daughter of the great werewolf warrior Volg Wildman! I'm going to kill you and avenge my brother!"

"Riza," Hime said calmly, "Don't she's not the one."

Sherwood had only a moment to look surprised before Riza charged and Francesca moved in front of her a hand outstretched in a 'stop' signal.

"Move it maid!" Riza shouted as she swung her claws.

Francesca simply caught Riza's paw in her outstretched hand not even fazed by the impact.

"What!" Riza said her eyes showing disbelief.

Francesca then gripped the side of Riza's paw with the same hand she used to catch it with and throw Riza behind her.

The red head would've slammed into Hiro had he not moved out of the way, so instead she slammed into a tree. The werewolf half-breed picked herself up and faced Francesca.

"Huga," Flandre moved in front of Riza holding up a tiny arm to signal her to stay back. Francesca's threat scanners kicked in and compared Riza's threat level to the small gynoid's.

Her scaners' hub read: GYNOID THREAT LEVEL 100%

The taller of the two humanoid machines walked forward and Francesca gripped Flandre's head and threw her into the side of Hime's mansion the child sized gynoid crashing through sending out debris and dust.

"Flandre!" Riza called.

Riza's call was met with a 'Huga' and a chunk of rubble flying out from the cloud of dust at Francesca. She brought up a fist and the piece of rubble shattered on impact when collided with Francesca's knuckles.

The dust cloud settled down to reveal Flandre standing amidst chunks of wood and stone and earth holding another, much larger, chunk of debris over her head.

"Huga."

"Huga," Francesca responded, eyes partially narrowed and combat stance ready.

"Francesca," Sherwood said, "That's enough."

Francesca's eyes glanced back at her master and her systems deactivated her immediate combat systems.

"Flandre," Hime called to down to her own servant, "You too, stop it."

"Huga," Flandre said and she threw the rubble she held over her head off to the side.

"Onee-sama, I will let myself in if you don't mind," Sherwood said and headed for the door with Francesca in tow.

Hime sighed, today was just the beginning of a rather frustrating day, she could already tell.

Hime heard a sound like shifting sand next to her. Her eyes turned to the table where the dark blue dust that made Hiro's first message was shifting again, the message read:

_I couldn't agree more, Master. Today, and tomorrow I feel, with be rather… annoying._

_'Annoying for you perhaps.'_Hime thought.

"Very annoying," Hiro said, "I've never liked dealing with arrogant kids."

Hime's eyes flickered to her left and saw Hiro standing next to her.

"I see you wore a tie today," Hime commented.

"I guess you could say I felt on odd sense of… 'importance' concerning to day." Hiro responded holding up the dark blue up a bit, "I suppose I was right. Nice day for a funeral isn't it? "

"We're going to see what Sherwood wants before we do anything." Hime told him.

"You mean I can't just stick a sharp shard of crystal in her head? "

"No."

"Stab all of her limbs?"

"No."

"Cut off all of her toes?"

"…You have quite the sadistic side don't you?" Hime questioned.

"That' putting it lightly," Hiro told Hime, "You live long enough you start to lose your sanity or you try to find new ways of entertainment."

"By torturing people?" Hime raised an eyebrow.

"Want me to go into the time I helped a shadow lurker turn a few dozen fairies into slugs?" Hiro offered.

Hime's eyebrows flew up, "Excuse me?"

Hiro chuckled, "Oh yeah. Let me tell you! Hilarious! You should've seen the look on their faces! Priceless! It was great!"

Then Hiro winced remembering something that came after, "Although the Fairy Queen was pissed and I had to hide for, oh what was it again? Five… hundred years…? Maybe more?"

"I thought you said you were only twenty years old?" Hime wondered.

"I my kind's years yes." Hiro answered, "And before you ask, no, I don't know how old I really am, I stopped keeping track a long damn time ago, just like the rest of my kind."

"Do you at least have a guess?"

"I'm older than any phoenix I can tell you that much." Hiro said dryly.

Hime stared at him for what felt like a good few minutes.

'Older than any phoenix'? Hime didn't know of any creature that had lived longer than a phoenix. It sounded impossible, almost.

"I'm not lying." Hiro said.

Hime snapped out of her tiny trance and she took notice of Hiro no having his body length mantle on.

"When did you…?"

"When did I have time to put this on?" Hiro finished for the princess, "You zoned out for five minutes or so, Sherwood is waiting just inside, I'd hurry or your Earl Grey is going to get cold."

Hime turned away, slightly embarrassed and walked through the glass doors connecting the balcony to a small sitting area with a long table and chairs around the edges.

"About time." Sherwood said from the far end of the table, "I thought you were going to stay out there."

Hime cleared her throat as she sat down at the other far end of the table, "I was… distracted, I apologize."

"You were staring out into space." Hiro said from behind her, his arms folded in front of his chest under his mantle.

"I thought your head was fuller than that Onee-sama," Sherwood giggled.

"Zip it brat." Hiro said.

"Hiro." Hime chastised.

"Did you just order me human?" Sherwood questioned.

"What if I did?" Hiro taunted, "What are you going to do about it, Sherwood-chan?"

"Chan? How dare you! It's _Princess _Sherwood to you!"

"Hiro!" Hime snapped before her knight could say anything else to insult Sherwood.

The knight glanced at Hime, "Fine. But the only princess I see here is my master."

"You are to stay silent for the rest of this discussion Hiro," Hime ordered. Hiro looked into Hime's eyes, her gaze said not to go against her.

"Hai."

Hime looked at Sherwood who was glared knives at Hiro, "We were going to have a discussion, imouto?"

"Yes," Sherwood said through tight lips, calming down, "We were."

"So," Hime started, "Why are you here? You should know the situation that we siblings are in."

"I know," Sherwood smiled, though irritation was still in her eyes, Hime made a mental note to punish Hiro in some way later, "That is why I propose an alliance."

Hime heard Hiro grunt in restraint, trying to keep himself from making a remark.

Hime looked at Sherwood's expecting eyes and smile, she met them easily.

"You either want to have the safety of being under my wing until all our other siblings are dead," Hime said, "Or you plan to kill me in my sleep."

Hime heard Hiro let out a faint growl.

"Onee-sama," Sherwood said, "I think you pet is being rather noisy, maybe you should put him outside?"

Hime could feel a chill emanating from Hiro and saw his mantle shuffle out of the corner of her eye.

"Do _not_even think about it Hiro." Hime ordered.

Hiro's mantle flew open and both Hime and Sherwood stiffened…

A twelve inch long shard of near pitch-black, blue crystal had been thrown roughly into the wall with only about two inches of it remaining in sight.

Hiro walked out of the room slamming the door at he went.

"You really should control your servants more Onee-sama." Sherwood said relaxing.

Hime sighed, "No."

Sherwood looked confused, "No what?"

"I'm saying 'no' to the alliance Sherwood." Hime said calmly.

"Onee-sama!" Sherwood immediately flew up out of her chair, "You'd leave your kawaii imouto to the wrath of our brothers! How cruel!"

Sherwood put her hands over her face and started sobbing.

"'No' is 'no', Sherwood," Hime said calmly, "Now get out."

Sherwood's 'sobbing' quickly turned to giggles, she raised her head not even a sign of that she'd crying was there, "Very well then Sister. I'll leave for now, but I'd watch myself if I were you."

"That's my line to you Sherwood." Hime mumbled as the Third Princess walked out the door.

) With Sherwood (

Sherwood and Francesca made it to the front without any trouble, except for a glare from Riza, but that was nothing really.

After the two had gotten a small ways away from the door they stopped, Sherwood nodded to Francesca and the gynoid took out a seed from a pocket of her outfit and flicked it into the ground next to the main path.

'_Let's see you deal with that then Onee-sama.'_ Sherwood thought as she and Francesca walked away.

) With Hiro and Hime (

"Well," Hime demanded, "What was with you?"

"What do you mean?" Hiro questioned blandly from his seat on the couch.

"Losing your temper like that." Hime said, "And insulting Sherwood."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hiro said.

"Stop being evasive!"

"I'm not." Hiro turned his head away to look out the window.

"I am _ordering _you, Servant!" Hime snapped, "Answer my questions!"

Hiro's eyes snapped back to look into Hime's despite his head not moving.

"Ask then."

"Why did you lose your temper?"

"I don't like arrogant fools who think they're above everyone else." Hiro said calmly.

"And you think Sherwood is like that?"

"Yes."

Hime frowned, "Why did you insult her?"

"I like seeing people's true colors." Hime could tell Hiro's lips were working there way into a smirk even without seeing them behind his high collar, "Especially those who think they're everything when they are actually nothing but children that can do nothing on there own."

"And why do you think that?"

"No comment."

"Answer me."

"No."

"Why do you think of Sherwood like that?" Hime demanded her patience starting to run thin, "Answer me, Suishou Kishi!"

"Why?" Hiro stood up and put his face right into a surprised Hime's, so close that their noses were touching, "She isn't you."

Hime took a dainty step back in surprise. 'Isn't her'?

Hiro backed away from Hime and turned on his heal and walked out of the room.

Hime's eyes followed Hiro as he left, '_Hiro…'_

) With Hiro (

"Damn, ignorant, small-life girl." Hiro snarled as he walked into his room and slammed the door behind him.

He tore of his mantle and threw it into a corner of the room, and laid down on the bed his hands behind his head. He rolled over on his side and stayed there for a few moments before sitting up.

_She isn't you_

Why the hell had he said that? He'd never said that to _anyone _other than..

Hiro gripped his shirt over where his heart would be, _'Damn it… Why do I act like she's _her _at times…? Why?'_

Hiro sung his legs over the side of the bed and got up and made for the door, he needed some air.

Hiro opened the door to find Sawawa on the other side her hand raised in a small first about ready to knock, "Um, dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry." Hiro pushed past her, "I'm going for a walk."

"Hiro…" Sawawa mumbled as she watched her brother walk off.

"And don't follow me either," Hiro called over his shoulder.

Hiro quickly found himself at the front doors of the mansion. He swung them both open and walked out not bothering to close the doors behind him.

He decided to just jump over the gate instead of simply opening it. He started down the hill to Sasanaki, maybe he'd find some place to cool off at.

) Next Morning (

"Ojou-sama?" Sawawa questioned as she set down Hime's morning tea, "Have you seen Hiro anywhere?"

"No," Hime said picking up her tea cup, "Not since last night."

"I'm worried," Sawawa said clutching the serving tray to her large chest, "He's done this before and he's always been asleep in his bed whenever morning came around."

'_Always back by morning?'_Hime thought, if he wasn't back then where-

Hime's thoughts were interrupted by a rumbling that shook the whole house.

Riza came running through the door, "Are we having an earthquake?"

"No," Hime said standing up, "This is-"

A massive appendage burst through the ceiling, the appendage was green and a bulb on the end. It seemed to look at Hime, and the bulb open up like a flower and on the inside of the petals were purple and at the center saliva dripped down from growling and hungry mouth with sharp teeth.

The beast let out a roar and lunged.

) With Sherwood (

"I wouldn't be surprised if Onee-sama was dead by now." Sherwood said as she relaxed inside the tent she and Francesca were in for the night, all they had to do was wait for night to fall again, by then the Triffid would've finished her off, but if not, then Francesca could handle could handle Hime and her servants in there weakened states.

"It'll be nice living in that mansion Onee-sama has," Sherwood commented.

"Huga." Francesca said quietly.

"What is it?"

"An eye for an eye," a deep voice said just outside the tent as a shadow was thrown over most of it, "So a Triffid for a Triffid."

The top of the tent was ripped away pulling Francesca and Sherwood off balance an throwing them into the ground.

The massive plant-monster, Triffid, threw away the remnants of tent in its mouth displeased with not getting its prey on the try. It let out a roar and lunged at Sherwood again.

"Why is it here?" Sherwood cried as Francesca picked her up and sped off with her before the Triffid could get her charge and instead it slammed into the ground where they were only a few moments ago.

"You can run but you can't hide." Francesca and Sherwood's heads snapped over to their lefts to see Hiro running next to them, "I wonder, will you live? Or will you die?"

"My sister put you up to this!" Sherwood accused.

"No," Hiro said, "No she didn't, she never had time too. She's still fighting the Triffid you sent after her."

"What? But then how is this Triffid here?"

Hiro smirked, "You maid needs to watch her supply of Triffid seeds better."

"Huga!"

"I'd be more focused on my charge if I was you." Francesca looked over her shoulder and saw the Triffid was gain, and gaining _fast_.

"Well then Princess," Hiro smiled, "Here's to prove to me that you're more than little girl that hides behind others and really back up all those words that you spout off."

With that, Hiro leaped away the Triffid now dangerously close, its jaw snapping at Francesca's heels.

) With Hime (

Hime cut through more of the Triffid's limbs with the weed whacker with the circular saw blade attached to it she had.

Riza used her strength to tear one of the limbs in half, "I'm getting annoyed by this! When is it gonna end!"

"The Triffid will die when the sunsets." Hime said as he sliced through more limbs.

Further limbs snuck up on Riza and entangled her, "OI! LEMME GO!"

"Damn it! I don't want to put up with this until sunset!" Riza cried as she struggled in the plant's grip.

"I agree." Hime said, "Flandre."

"Huga." Flandre, who had been entangled in the plant's limbs like Riza had, nodded and simply walked forward, the limbs stretched and strained trying vainly to keep the tiny android in place but they failed as they snapped Flandre easily getting out with no struggle.

Riza stared at Flandre as she walked out of the room stunned, "Wow…"

"Riza," Hime said, getting the half-weregirl's attention, "Don't move."

Hime sliced through the limbs that had wrapped around Riza coming dangerously close to cutting the red head herself.

"You were trying to kill me!" Riza said.

Hime had little grin on her face as she turned away and held up her special weed whacker at the main body of the Triffid.

"Admit it!"

"Huga."

Riza looked over at Flandre who had come back in holding a propane tank over her head.

"Like it?" Hime asked.

"Yeah," Riza said a grin now on her lips, "I like it."

Flandre tore off the valve and propane started spewing out.

"Flandre!" Hime called.

"Huga!" Flandre threw the propane tank into the Triffid's mouth the propane filling the Triffid up.

Hime took out a lighter from a pocket in her dress. Time for some fireworks.

) With Hiro (

Hiro watched as the mansion blew up and he saw a figure fly out leaving a tail of smoke behind them, Hiro leapt up and caught the figure in mid-air.

Sawawa coughed as she and Hiro landed on the ground, "And that's how you make you way to me?"

"Be quiet." Sawawa coughed, covered from head to toe in ash and soot giving her whole body a grey tint.

"You almost look like a zombie." Hiro teased.

Sawawa elbowed him in the gut.

"Hurgh!"

"Don't insult a lady." Sawawa said as Hiro cradled his stomach.

"Gah! You suck." Hiro said.

"That's a complement coming from you."

"Golden Bitch." Hiro snapped.

"Black Beast." Sawawa countered.

"Winged freak."

"Bone Man"

"Holy Witch."

"Damned Saint."

"Soul Creating Wench."

"Spiritual Leach."

"You're a perfectionist." Hiro smirked.

"At least I've never been one to give existence to mini-clones of myself." Hiro's jaw dropped.

Hiro's whole arm turned into a blade of crystal, "You! Are! Dead!"

Sawawa snapped her fingers and golden flame appeared on her finger tip, "Are you sure about that Little Brother? I've always won before."

"Uh… excuse us?" Hiro and Sawawa turned their heads to see Hime, Riza, and Flandre staring at them.

"Um, hi?" Sawawa said nervously, the gold flame on her finger tip going out.

"How much… did you all see or hear?" Hiro said his arm turning back to normal.

"Quite a bit." Hime said.

"Well…" Hiro mumbled, "Crap."

"What _was _that all about?" Riza questioned.

"I don't answer to a dog like you."

"What!"

"Calm down Riza." Hime said.

_'Now that the subject has no topic...'_Hiro thought.

He tapped Hime on the shoulder, "Oi."

"…What?" Hime asked, remembering about last night.

"Do you want to know where your sister is?"

"You know?"

"I sent one of her own Triffids after her a while ago," Hiro told her, "She might already be dead."

"Is that so?" Hime queried, "Then take me to her."

Hiro started walking away, "This way."

) With Sherwood and Francesca (

"Huga." Francesca said.

"What you mean your reserves are running low!" Sherwood cried as Francesca jumped away from another Triffid limb, Sherwood still hanging on her arm like a rag doll.

"Huga."

"I thought we could use Flandre's after Onee-sama was dead!" Sherwood said, "I didn't think a Triffid would come after us!"

"Huga."

"I know! We just need to hold a bit longer!" Sherwood said, just like Francesca said the sun was going to go down in another hour, they just needed to hold out a bit more.

Francesca set Sherwood down in front of a tree and gripped the tree with both hands and uprooted it with ease and swung it at the Triffid.

The giant man-eating plant caught the tree in its mouth and reared back and threw it away and Francesca going with it.

"Francesca!" Sherwood cried.

The Triffid's 'head' snapped towards her. Sherwood clamped her hands over her mouth realizing her mistake.

She made a run for it, the Triffid right on her heels.

"Something wrong Sherwood?" Sherwood's eyes darted ahead and saw her sister Hime standing at the top of a hill, "You're not scared are you?"

"Onee-sama, help me!" Sherwood cried tears brimming in her eyes.

"Help you?" Hime repeated, "After you tried to kill me? I thought you could control the Triffids."

"Only the ones me or Francesca plant! PLEASE! Help! I don't want to die!" Sherwood tripped and fell into the dirt at the foot of the hill, she looked behind her to see the Triffid about to lunge down.

Sherwood closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable.

She waited. And waited. And waited.

She cracked her eyes open to see the Triffid struggling against Hiro, a staff of crystal was held in Hiro's hands and it was lodged in inside the Triffid's mouth holding it open and preventing it from moving.

"I couldn't help it," Hiro said aloud as the sun set, "I can't just let a child die like this."

With the sun now set, the Triffid's color paled and cracked, and it collapsed into rubble.

'_He saved me.'_ Sherwood thought as her cheeks reddened, _'How brave of him.'_

Hiro looked over his shoulder at the young princess, "Are you OK?"

"H-Hai." Sherwood stammered.

Hiro knelt down next to her, "You sure?"

Sherwood nodded, "I'm sure."

Hiro tapped her forehead with his middle and index fingers, "Don't be so stupid next time."

"Sherwood." Sherwood turned around to find Hime standing next to her.

"Onee-sama" Sherwood said as Hiro stood and took a few steps back to give the two sisters some space.

Hime knelt down in front of Sherwood, and hugged her, much to the third princess's surprise, "You win, Sherwood. When Hiro told me he sent of your own Triffid's after you, I decided that if you lived I'd agree to your alliance."

"Onee-sama," Sherwood said looking up at her sister's face, she closed her eyes and rested her head against her sister's chest, "You're so kind."

"You are such a kind and foolish older sister." Hime looked down at Sherwood in surprise. The Third Princess stood up her full height being the same as her older sister's at the moment while she was kneeling.

"Such a kindhearted and foolish person like you could never hope to face off against our brothers alone." Sherwood said, "So I extend my offer again: Will you form an alliance with me, Onee-sama?"

Hime smiled as she stood up, towering over Sherwood, and extended her hand, "I accept."

Sherwood and Hime shook one another's hand and the agreement was set.

"As nice as this new 'alliance' is," Hiro said interrupting the moment, "Shouldn't we be heading back? Besides, I need my sleep."

"You are very strange you know that?" Hime said folding her arms over her chest.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about." Hiro said.

Sherwood smiled at Hiro.

) Next Day (

"Get off!" Hiro demanded to Sherwood who was clinging to his arm, "I mean it. Off!"

"Can I have him Onee-sama?" Sherwood asked.

"He's my knight." Hime said, "You can't have him."

"No he's not," Sherwood said being stubborn, "He's going to be my first servant and warrior when I take the throne."

"Like hell I am!" Hiro said trying to get Sherwood off of him.

"'No' means 'No' Sherwood." Hime said.

"But he saved me!" Sherwood pointed out, "That shows just how much he cares about me!"

'_Oh Gods…!' _Hiro thought horrified his face losing some its color, _'A fan girl…! Help me…!'_

"Hiro," Sherwood said dreamily.

"Hime…" Hiro said with a small voice, "Get her off… before she does something…"

Hiro's eyes darted to Sherwood's heart shaped eyes, "And _hurry_…!"

**XXXXXXX**

**Please Review!**


End file.
